Au delà des apparences
by Lilas Heiress
Summary: Dean se figea d'horreur en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Lentement, comme craignant le pire, il leva ses yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il étouffa le cri qui prévoyait de sortir de sa gorge. Dean/Castiel
1. Chapter 1: Transformation

**Titre:** Au-delà des apparences

**Auteur**: Lilas Heiress

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Genre:** Humour/Romance, Dean/Castiel

**Rated:** T et peut-être M plus tard

**Résumé:** « Dean se figea d'horreur en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Lentement, comme craignant le pire, il leva ses yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il étouffa le cri qui prévoyait de sortir de sa gorge. »

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (malheureusement, car un Dean de poche et un petit Castiel sur l'épaule me plairait bien, lol), ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres.

**Spoilers:** Cette histoire se situe au début de la saison 5, elle contient donc des éléments de spoilers.

**Note:** Cette fanfiction est une sorte de slash sans en être un, vous comprendrez dés le premier chapitre. Elle sera un slash "totale", si je puis dire, par la suite. Je compte faire une petite dizaine de chapitre, la plupart étant déjà écrit.

Cette fanfiction est ma première sur le thème de Supernatural, j'attends donc vos réactions avec impatience! ^^ Si vous avez des propositions à me faire quant à l'évolution de l'histoire, je suis également ouverte à vos idées. Sachez aussi que je n'ai pas de bêta et que je suis sujette aux petites fautes d'orthographes. Je vous prierai donc de vous montrer indulgent. ^^

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Au-delà des apparences**

**Chapitre 1: Transformation**

_« Anleo apparencia hbanare truluis tralare trala »_

Tel un appel occulte, cette incantation retentit dans la nuit noire. La lune était absente, abandonnant le ciel de son éclat protecteur. Tout le monde dormait. Personne ne vit donc l'étrange fumée rouge et opaque qui sortit d'une tombe fraichement creusée. Il en émanait toujours une odeur acre et répugnante de chair brûlée. La ville était enfin calme, les âmes étaient apaisées et la vie avait repris son cours normal. Au levé du soleil, tout les habitants tenteront d'oublier que pendant deux semaines, une suite de crimes atroces avaient été commis. Une sorcière. Ou plutôt, le spectre d'une sorcière, qui avait voulu se venger des descendants de ceux qui pensaient l'avoir fait disparaître.

Ils oublieraient également les deux hommes qui les avaient tous sauvés. Deux frères. Dean et Sam Winchester.

Ils dormaient à présent dans un petit motel à la sortie de la ville. Ce job n'avait pas été plus difficile que les autres. En réalité, en ces temps sombres d'Apocalypse, chasser un simple esprit leur avait semblé simple, rafraichissant. Pendant un instant, ils en avaient presque oublié les anges et les démons. Seulement, le boulot n'était pas encore terminé. A croire que le destin s'acharnait vraiment sur eux.

S'élevant du cimetière, traversant les rues sombres et silencieuses, la fumée rouge voyagea jusqu'à atteindre sa cible. S'infiltrant par l'interstice d'une fenêtre entrouverte, elle plana un instant au dessus des deux silhouettes, comme observant ses futurs victimes. Dean dormait dans une position étrange, son visage tourmenté par de mauvais rêves. Le sommeil de Sam semblait plus paisible, un léger ronflement sortant de sa bouche ouverte.

Alors que le radio réveil annonça 3h00 du matin, la fumée fondit sur les deux hommes, disparaissant en eux, infectant leurs veines, les changeant de l'intérieur sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Et même l'ange qui veillait sur eux ne se rendit compte de rien.

Si Dean se leva si tôt ce matin là, ce fut car il sentit un courant d'air frais chatouiller sa nuque. Frissonnant, il souffla de dépit. Un grognement mécontent sortant de sa gorge lorsqu'il vit qu'il n'était que cinq heure, il se leva à contre coeur pour aller fermer la fenêtre. Elle était grande ouverte et laissait passer un vent glacial. Fronçant les sourcils, il se souvenait pourtant l'avoir simplement laissé entrouverte la veille. Il décida ensuite qu'il était trop tôt et surtout qu'il était bien trop fatigué pour se poser des questions stupides sur une fenêtre défectueuse. En se dirigeant vers la salle de bain, il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Seul un bras et une jambe sortait du drap qui le recouvrait des pieds à la tête.

« Samy, Samy, Samy, quel marmotte », pensa-t-il en esquissant un petit sourire narquois.

Ses yeux ne quittèrent la silhouette de son cadet que lorsqu'il arriva devant le lavabo. Sans se regarder dans la glace, il s'aspergea le visage puis chercha une serviette à l'aveuglette. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux et découvrit ses mains, que Dean réalisa que quelque chose clochait. Elles étaient fines et petites. Trop petites. Quant à ses ongles, qui avaient toujours été dans un état pitoyable, ils étaient à présent propres, longs et acérés, comme ceux d'une...

« Fille », souffla-t-il.

Dean se figea d'horreur en entendant le son de sa propre voix. Lentement, comme craignant le pire, il leva ses yeux vers le miroir qui lui faisait face. Lorsqu'il vit son reflet, il étouffa le cri qui prévoyait de sortir de sa gorge.

« C'est un cauchemar », murmura alors Dean d'une voix aigüe si différente de la sienne. Certain qu'il rêvait, il se pinça violemment, se donna ensuite une gifle. Puis, il dut se rendre à l'évidence : il ne rêvait pas.

Dans la glace, il scruta avec terreur ce qui était à présent son visage.

Ses cheveux possédaient la même couleur brune que ceux qu'il connaissait, seulement ils étaient à présent longs, légèrement ondulés, et descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. En y regardant de plus prêt, Dean réalisa que le reste de son visage n'était pas totalement différent. Il était juste plus fin, plus féminin. Ses yeux avaient toujours cette couleur verte, sauf qu'ils semblaient plus grands et encadrés de longs cils noirs. Son nez avait la même forme, peut-être était-il un peu plus petit. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement pulpeuses. Il détailla ensuite son corps, passant ses doigts sur son cou gracile, ses fines épaules et enfin sur une poitrine plantureuse. Son prochain réflexe fut de porter sa main à son entrejambe.

« Non, pas ça! », supplia-t-il.

Reportant son attention sur son reflet, Dean blêmit. Le hurlement strident qu'il était parvenu à retenir franchit enfin ses lèvres. Agissant comme un électrochoc, son cri le sortit de sa léthargie. Ses mains palpèrent alors frénétiquement son visage comme s'il cherchait à ôter un masque. Il haleta, paniqué. Ce ne fut que lorsque ses ongles firent saigner ses joues rebondies qu'il cessa.

Alerté par la plainte de son frère, Sam arriva en trombe dans la salle de bain, un fusil à canon scié en main. Une fois qu'il eut aperçut cette étrange femme aux yeux trop vert, le sang de Sam ne fit qu'un tour. Brandissant son arme, il rugit:

« Qui êtes-vous ? Où est mon frère ? »

Levant ses main, Dean tenta de calmer son frère avant qu'il ne remarque que Sam avait également subit une transformation durant la nuit. Il était à présent chauve et au dessus de son crane se dressaient deux petites cornes sombres.

« Sam, ta tête! »

Le cadet regarda son reflet dans la glace et poussa également un cri. Mais il reporta très vite son attention sur Dean, accusateur.

« Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ? Où es Dean ? »

Sam avança, menaçant, forçant l'autre à reculer. Trébuchant dans la douche, Dean répondit:

« Putain Sam, c'est moi! Je suis Dean. »

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi! »

« Mais ouvre les yeux bordel. Regard mes habits, c'est ceux que je portais hier. Et regarde ça! »

Dean souleva alors la manche de son tee-shirt, qui était à présent beaucoup trop grand, et lui montra son épaule. La trace de main de Castiel, telle une brûlure éternelle, marquait toujours sa chair.

C'en fut assez pour Sam qui baissa son arme et interrogea son frère du regard.

« Dean...tu es une nana! »

« Et toi un démon! Alors ne fais pas le mariole, tu es aussi mal lotit que moi. »

En colère, Dean se releva, sortit de la douche et rejoignit Sam devant la glace.

Ils se détaillèrent tout deux, le cadet passant une main tremblante sur son crâne chauve et tripotant ses cornes, alors que l'aîné regardait les courbes de son nouveau corps féminin.

Faisant une petite moue extrêmement séduisante, Dean fit un clin d'œil à son reflet et ne put s'empêcher de déclarer:

« Avoue, je suis quand même super sexy en fille ».

Pour toute réponse, Sam lui donna un coup de poing exaspéré dans l'épaule, le projetant violemment contre le mur.

« Dean! » s'écria le cadet en voyant son frère (ou sa sœur, il ne savait plus trop quoi penser) s'effondrer sur le sol, l'air hagard. Sam l'aida à se relever et s'excusa. Son nouveau corps démoniaque était bien plus fort que l'ancien. Aidant Dean à rejoindre son lit, il s'affala sur le sien, catastrophé.

Ils échangèrent un regard et surent qu'ils pensaient tout deux la même chose.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver durant la nuit ?

Jamais encore ils n'avaient entendu parlé d'une chose pareil ! A côté, la possession par un démon ou encore se faire voler son identité par un polymorphe était une rigolade.

Dean se demanda si de se retrouver coincer dans le corps d'une fille n'était pas, soit un de ses fantasmes les plus pervers, soit son pire cauchemar. Il se sentait terriblement amoindri dans ce petit corps qui flottait dans ses vêtements. Pas qu'il considère les femmes comme faibles, Ellen et Jo étaient la preuve vivante que le sexe supposé « faible » est bien plus fort que beaucoup d'hommes. Il avouait même que certaines femmes pouvaient se monter meilleures dans bien des domaines. Seulement, lorsqu'on était un garçon fier de sa virilité et de son charisme comme lui, se retrouver projeter dans un autre corps que le sien avait des airs de viol. C'était comme si on lui volait une partie de sa vie. Le masque de dureté qu'il s'était crée en revenant de l'enfer venait de tomber en miette, révélant sa vulnérabilité.

De son côté, Sam broyait du noir. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Il se considérait déjà comme quelqu'un de pas très reluisant, alors de se retrouver affublé d'un physique de démon n'améliorait pas l'image qu'il avait de lui. Il se sentait tellement monstrueux d'avoir déclenché l'Apocalypse. Ce nouveau coup dur le plongeait encore davantage dans les ténèbres abyssales de sa culpabilité.

« C'est peut-être ce chili qu'on a mangé hier. Il avait une sale tête », déclara Dean pour tenter de détendre l'atmosphère.

Il grimaça à l'entente de sa voix fluette. Sam lui fit un maigre sourire. Puis, d'un commun accord, ils levèrent les yeux au plafond.

Ils savaient que depuis que Castiel les avait dissimulé aux yeux des anges, il était inutile de l'appeler en regardant au ciel, seulement s'était une vielle habitude qu'ils avaient bien du mal à perdre.

Passant son portable à Sam qui l'interrogea du regard, Dean expliqua:

« Cas ne reconnaîtra pas ma voix. Demande lui de venir tout de suite. On a besoin d'aide ».

Acquiesçant, Sam composa le numéro de l'ange et baissa les yeux.

Oui, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'aide.

********

TO BE CONTINUED

Alors, qu'en pensez vous ? Pour vous faire une idée, je voyais Dean en "mode" fille avoir un physique proche de celui de Megan Fox.


	2. Chapter 2 : Intervention Angélique

Bonjour à tous!

Beetle974: Merci pour ta review. En réalité, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai eu l'idée de transformer l'un des frères en fille, juste pour m'amuser. Mais depuis l'arrivée de Castiel, j'ai décidé que ce serait Dean. ^^ Pour avoir la réaction de l'ange, il te suffit de lire ce nouveau chapitre!

beckie400: Merci à toi. Si j'ai choisit de transformer Dean en fille, ce n'est pas du au hasard, tu le découvriras plus tard. Bonne lecture à toi.

Cass Shelly: Ton compliment me fait très plaisir. J'espère ne pas te décevoir avec cette suite.

**Note: **Je posterai un chapitre par semaine, car j'ai bientôt terminé la rédaction de cette fic.

**Disclaimer:** Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (malheureusement, car un Dean de poche et un petit Castiel sur l'épaule me plairait bien, lol), ils viennent tout droit de l'imagination de Eric Kriple et tout les autres.

J'attends toujours votre avis! ^^

**Chapitre 2: Intervention ****Angélique**

Depuis qu'il avait trahis ses supérieurs en se rebellant, Castiel n'avait plus la possibilité de consulter les révélations. Il savait très bien que les ordres qui émanaient du paradis n'étaient plus ceux de son Père depuis longtemps, mais la sérénité et la plénitude qu'il ressentait dans le « Sanctuaire des Révélations » lui manquaient.  
Depuis qu'il passait exclusivement son temps sur terre, l'ange sentait qu'il changeait. De côtoyer Dean l'avait fait douter, trahir sa chaîne de commandement, et enfin l'avait forcé à penser par lui-même. Castiel lui en était reconnaissant. A présent, il se sentait libre et pouvait enfin se battre pour cet humain qui avait bouleversé son existence. Seulement, au fil du temps, son être angélique perdait de sa force mental et il s'était surpris à éprouver des sentiments. Castiel n'en connaissait pas la raison, mais il lui apparaissait qu'il s'humanisait de plus en plus au contact de Dean. Et cela le préoccupait.

Lorsqu'il entendit son portable sonner, un léger sourire arqua ses lèvres.

Dean...

Il décrocha donc et sentit une étrange pointe d'amertume le traverser lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Sam. Il l'écouta attentivement, ses sourcils se fronçant au fil de la conversation.

« J'arrive tout de suite », termina Castiel en éteignant son portable, déployant ses ailes et prenant la direction du motel dont Sam lui avait donné l'adresse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était sur le pas de la porte.

Dean lui avait plusieurs fois reproché d'apparaître sans prévenir. Il avait ensuite dit quelque chose à propos du respect de l'intimité et de frapper avant d'entrer. Ne saisissant pas vraiment l'importance de la chose, Castiel avait malgré tout décidé de prendre sa demande en considération. Lui-même ne voyait pas où était le mal, mais depuis le jour où il avait débarqué dans sa chambre alors que Dean sortait nu de la salle de bain, l'ange avait jugé préférable de se faire annoncer.

En réalité, toutes ses préoccupations lui étaient apparut ce jour là, alors qu'il était resté figé à la vue de la nudité de son protégé. Alors que Dean avait hurlé et avait dissimulé son bas ventre à l'aide d'un magazine qui trainait en hurlant un « Cas! » plein de reproche, l'ange avait sentit un étrange feu monter à ses joues pour se rependre ensuite dans tout son corps. Ne pouvant définir cette émotion puissante qui l'avait submergée par la suite, Castiel n'avait été capable de bouger que lorsque Dean lui avait demander de se retourner d'une voix rageuse. Obtempérant, l'ange avait tenté de surmonter ce sentiment inconnu, mais n'y était pas parvenu. Ce jour là, il avait alors comprit que quelque chose avait changé en lui et que l'humain et l'angélique commençait à ne faire plus qu'un.

Castiel avait déjà entendu parlé de ce phénomène. Normalement, lorsque les anges commençaient à ressentir des émotions qu'ils n'étaient plus en mesure de contrôler, ils étaient immédiatement renvoyés au ciel. Seulement, Castiel ne pouvait et ne voulait pas abandonner sa mission auprès de Dean. Il plongeait alors malgré lui dans un nouvel univers qui lui était totalement inconnu : celui des émotions humaines. Et pour être honnête, il avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait.

Sortant de ses songes, Castiel frappa deux coups contre le battant et attendit patiemment.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, l'ange eut un léger sursaut.

La personne qui se tenait devant lui était sans conteste Dean, il parvenait à ressentir son âme, il discernait son essence et reconnaissait même son odeur, seulement son physique était celui d'une jeune femme. Passée son étonnement, qui se manifesta par un léger mouvement des sourcils, Castiel parvint à retrouver les traits de son protégé dans ce faciès féminin.

« Bonjour Dean », déclara l'ange en entrant dans la chambre comme si de rien n'était.

Un franc sourire illumina le nouveau visage de l'aîné des Winchester, qui demanda:

« Comment tu m'as reconnu ? Le cornu là-bas n'a même pas été capable de desceller ma beauté et mon charisme animal dans ce corps de pin-up. »

Ne saisissant que la moitié de sa plaisanterie, Castiel se contenta de le dévisager avec soin, comme on détaille un tableau dont la signification nous échappe.

Mal alaise face au regard trop intense et soudainement trop bleu de l'ange, Dean fit un pas en arrière alors que son vis à vis portait une main à ses cheveux. Un étrange frisson parcourut son corps. Castiel se tenait soudain beaucoup trop près.

« N'en profite pas pour me tripoter Cas ».

L'ange pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme il avait l'habitude de faire lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas bien ce que Dean voulait dire. Ou lorsqu'il se disait simplement que les humains sont bien étranges.

« Ma seule intention était de vérifier la texture de se nouveau corps afin d'en découvrir la provenance », expliqua-t-il.

« Ouhais, et bien tu éviteras à l'avenir de 'vérifier ma texture' sans mon autorisation, okay? »

Réprimant la délicieuse chaleur qui parcourut ses veines lorsque Castiel plongea ses yeux dans les siens, Dean se racla la gorge, gêné, puis reporta son attention sur Sam.

Celui-ci les avait observé, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Son aîné n'aima pas le regard moqueur qu'il lui lança.

« Occupe toi plutôt de trouver un moyen de nous sortir de ce pétrin », dit Dean en allant s'asseoir à côté de son frère.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant que Castiel aperçut Sam. Retroussant ses lèvres, comme dégouté par ce qu'il voyait, l'ange ne put s'empêcher de penser que cette transformation le surprenait moins que celle de Dean. Il n'avait jamais vraiment considéré le cadet des Winchester comme quelqu'un de fréquentable. Il ressentait quelque chose d'infiniment sombre en lui et il n'aimait pas savoir Dean si proche d'un tel danger potentiel. Mais Sam était son frère, il l'aimait et pour cette raison, jamais Castiel ne pourrait tenter de les séparer. Dean en souffrirait trop. Les deux frères avaient déjà pris des routes différentes, mais cela s'était toujours soldé par un fiasco. Ils avaient tout simplement besoin l'un de l'autre.

« Tu n'as pas envie de lui tripoter les cornes pour vérifier sa texture ? » demanda ironiquement Dean tout en prenant une pose nonchalante particulièrement attrayante.

Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, Castiel se força à reprendre contenance, s'approcha de Sam et passa ses mains sur son crane. Il ferma un instant les yeux, marmonnant quelques mots en hébreu, puis l'ange sentit une fumée opaque frôler ses doigts. Il comprit alors.

« Il s'agit d'une malédiction », déclara-t-il tout en s'installant sur le lit de Dean, face à eux.

« Mais encore? » s'enquit Sam en haussant les épaules.

« Votre mission concernait bien une sorcière n'est-ce pas ? » Ils acquiescèrent. « Et bien, avant de mourir, elle vous a apparemment lancé un sortilège qui a modifié vos apparences. »

« Pourquoi? » demanda Dean en passant une main sur sa nuque. Ses doigts se coincèrent dans une longue mèche emmêlée et les deux autres le regardèrent se débattre avec ses cheveux. Sam pouffa, s'attirant le regard noir de son frère, alors que Castiel se contenta de répondre:

« Je ne sais pas. Je connais un mage spécialisé dans les envoutements et malédictions. Si vous voulez, nous pourrions aller lui demander son avis sur la question. »

« Un peu qu'on veut! Je vais pas rester indéfiniment avec une tête de bouc! »

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à l'indignation de son cadet et Castiel sourit.

Sam se renfrogna.

« Oh, arrête de faire la tête Samantha. Regarde, même Cas trouve ça drôle ».

Dean montra l'ange du doigt. Réalisant qu'il souriait toujours bêtement en regardant son protégé, Castiel se reprit. Son visage redevenant impassible, il annonça:

« Mildred habite à San Fernando, dans la sud de la Californie. Si nous partons dés à présent, nous devrions y être dans deux jours. »

« Mildred ? » pouffa Sam.

« Nous ? » l'interrogea Dean au même moment.

« Oui, nous. Vu que je ne peux plus vous transporter sans trop attiré l'attention des autres anges, vous devez y aller en voiture. De plus, je suis le seul capable de trouver Mildred. C'est une personne très discrète. Il n'aime pas les inconnus et utilise de très puissants sortilèges pour se dissimuler. »

Dean considéra la proposition de l'ange.

Il avouait beaucoup apprécier la présence de Castiel à présent. Au début, il avait eu du mal à l'accepter. Mais c'était différent maintenant. Il avait tout abandonné en son nom et puis, il était plutôt cool pour un emplumé. Cet ange le faisait rire par son innocence et sa naïveté. Il aimait parler avec lui et le simple fait de le savoir à ses côtés le rassurait. Il se sentait plus en sécurité maintenant qu'il était ici.

Alors que l'ange parlait avec Sam de l'itinéraire à prendre pour se rendre à San Fernando, Dean l'observait.

Il ne savait si s'était à cause de son nouveau corps, mais il trouvait que Castiel avait changé. Il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention aux détails de son visage. Ou alors les yeux des femmes voyaient-ils plus de choses que ceux des hommes? En cet instant, il ne savait pas trop et s'en moquait.

Dean, lorsqu'il était encore un homme, avait bien entendu remarqué que Castiel (ou plutôt son ôte) était quelqu'un de très séduisant. Bien qu'il soit un vrai mec, viril, totalement hétérosexuel et tout le tintouin, il n'était pas aveugle pour autant et était capable d'apprécier un physique agréable, qu'il soit féminin ou masculin. Seulement à travers ses nouveaux yeux, Dean ne put s'empêcher de trouver Castiel vraiment beau...non, canon, voir carrément irrésistible.

Il avouait adorer son regard si profond qui pouvait passer d'une couleur nuit assez terrifiante à un bleu océanique extrêmement troublant. Plonger dans ses yeux était comme se noyer dans des profondeurs inconnu. Cela était à la fois effrayant et attrayant.

Dean eut envie de se donner une violente gifle face à ces pensées si stupides et sentimentales qui ne lui ressemblaient pas du tout. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il préféra détailler le profil fier de Castiel, ses lèvres pleines et fermes, ses cheveux en bataille.

Ce corps de femme lui faisait totalement perdre la tête. Il devait se reprendre!

Il n'avait pas le droit de dévisager ainsi un ange. Un ange! Une créature divine et asexué! Il ne pouvait décemment pas avoir de telles pensées à propos d'un être pareil.

De plus, Castiel était dans un corps d'homme. Alors que lui, il aimait les femmes bordel!

Se persuadant que ce moment de folie passagère était due à son corps de fille et à leurs ridicules poussées d'hormones, Dean reprit ses esprits alors que Sam rangeait ses affaires et que Castiel le fixait, inquiet.

« Dean ? Est-ce que ca va ? Tu sembles troublé », s'enquit l'ange.

« Ouhais ça va. Il faut juste que je retrouve mon corps. Ca urge, sinon je crois que je vais devenir cinglé », répondit Dean tout en se levant pour se forcer à ne plus regarder Castiel.

Lui tournant le dos, il se pencha sur son sac avant de se lamenter:

« Qu'est ce que je vais me mettre ? »

Soudain, il comprit bien mieux pourquoi les femmes se posaient sans arrêt cette question.

Dans ce sac, il ne possédait que des affaires d'homme qui étaient trois fois trop grandes pour lui. La preuve en était que le caleçon qu'il portait à cet instant ne tenait que par miracle sur ses hanches trop fines et lui arrivait presque aux genoux. Quant à son tee-shirt, il était informe et le col tombait lamentablement sur ses épaules.

« Au secours », le plaignait Dean. « Il faut qu'on aille faire du shopping! »

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Castiel fronça les sourcils, ne connaissant pas la signification de ce dernier mot.

« Allez vient Deana, on va te faire belle », se moqua Sam en prenant son frère/sœur par l'épaule.

Ce fut dans cette tenue débraillée et avec une veste trop grande, que Dean quitta le motel en compagnie de son cadet à corne et d'un ange.

Quel étrange tableau!

*******

Votre avis ? Please ? ^^


	3. Chapter 3 : L'importance de la bière

Pardon pour le retard, mais j'ai été très occupée! Rassurez vous, cette fic continue, je ne vous abandonnerai pas.

Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai fait en sorte que ce chapitre soit plus long. Espérons qu'il vous plaise.

Bonne lecture à tous! ^^

**Chapitre 3: L'importance de la bière**

Dean regardait par la fenêtre de l'Impala en bougonnant.

Sam était au volant...

Tout ça parce que maintenant qu'il était dans un corps de fille, ses pieds n'atteignaient plus les pédales et que bien entendu, le siège conducteur était bloqué. Depuis deux heures maintenant, il jetait des regards furieux à son frère qui, pour couronner le tout, leur imposait sa musique pop à vomir. Massant un instant sa nuque qu'il avait libéré en s'attachant grossièrement les cheveux, ses yeux se posèrent sur le rétroviseur où il pouvait voir le reflet de Castiel. Celui-ci lui était impassible, se contenant de fixer la route. En d'autres occasions, il aurait été ravi de prendre place à ses côtés, sur la banquette arrière, pour discuter et briser son ennui mortel. Seulement, il jugeait préférable de ne pas tenter le diable après les pensées qu'il avait eu le matin même. De plus, il ne savait si c'était à cause de son nouveau corps, mais il semblait à Dean que Castiel ne le regardait plus de la même manière. L'étrange étincelle qu'il avait descellé dans ses yeux le mettait vraiment mal alaise. Pas que l'ange ait eu un regard concupiscent; il ne voyait sérieusement pas comment cela puisse être possible étant donné son impassibilité naturelle, mais il avait perçut un léger pétillement dans ses prunelles alors qu'il sortait de la boutique pour femme...

Avant de partir pour San Fernando, les frères Winchester ainsi que l'ange, avaient fait un saut dans un centre commercial pour que Dean puisse s'acheter quelques vêtements à sa taille.

*flash back*

L'aîné grimaça en voyant que la situation semblait beaucoup amuser son frère.

Sam, qui avait décidé de cacher ses cornes sous un bonnet noir qui lui donnait l'air d'un voyou, refusa d'entrer dans la boutique à la devanture rose bonbon.

Castiel décida par contre d'accompagner Dean dans le magasin, curieux de voir le lieu où les humains s'habillaient. Alors qu'il pensait avoir trouvé son bonheur, c'est à dire un jean, un tee-shirt noir et une veste en cuir qui lui paraissaient minuscules, Dean chercha l'ange des yeux.

« Cas? »

Celui-ci apparut quelques secondes plus tard, un soutien gorge en main. Il regardait le sous-vêtement, intrigué, sa tête penchée sur le côté.

« Je n'ai pas saisi l'utilité de cette chose », confia-t-il à Dean.

Retenant un éclat de rire, l'aîné des Winchester réalisa qu'il aurait également besoin de lingerie féminine. Le regard brillant, un sourire gourmand aux lèvres, Dean se dit pour la première fois que son physique de femme était un cadeau du ciel. Il allait pouvoir entrer dans les cabines et se rincer l'œil.

« Vieux, tu es génial », congratula-t-il l'ange qui, ne comprenant pas, se contenta de pencher à nouveau sa tête sur le côté.

Alors que Dean se disait qu'il allait devoir demander à Castiel de ne plus faire ce geste, bien trop adorable pour ses nouveaux yeux, une jeune vendeuse extrêmement séduisante lui proposa de le conseiller. Alors que son premier réflexe fut de lui lancer un clin d'œil séducteur, il remarqua que la jeune femme couvait Castiel qu'un regard appréciateur.

« Si vous le désirez, je peux vous aider à sélectionner des dessous affriolant pour votre petite amie», souffla-t-elle à l'ange.

Celui-ci, pétrifié, le soutien gorge toujours en main, regarda les doigts de la vendeuse lui caresser le menton. Ne sachant s'il devait rire ou se mettre en colère, Dean opta pour la solution de facilité. Prenant l'ange par le bras, il déclara:

« Non merci, on va se débrouiller seuls. Viens chéri ».

Ne comprenant rien à ce qui venait de se passer, Castiel se contenta de saluer la vendeuse à la mine déçue et suivit Dean.

Par la suite, le jeune Winchester s'amusa à dénicher les habits les plus minuscules qu'il trouva et les essaya sous le regard à la fois troublé et réprobateur de Castiel. Certaines de ses tenues étaient, à ses yeux, vraiment indécentes. Seulement, sur Dean, elles lui paraissaient nettement moins incorrects. Il commençait même à ressentir une chaleur inconnu se propager dans tout son corps. Alors qu'il patientait sur un banc, face à la cabine où Dean essayait tout ce qui lui passait sous la main, Castiel réalisa que ses paumes étaient moites et qu'il avait du mal à respirer correctement.

De son côté, Dean s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il n'avait jamais aimé faire du shopping, mais à présent, cela lui paraissait extrêmement drôle. Ce qui lui plaisait le plus dans tout ça, c'était de voir les réactions de Castiel lorsqu'il le voyait sortir de la cabine. Il sentait que son ami commençait à se décoincer, sortant le manche à balai angélique qu'on lui avait collé dans le derrière. Dean avait déjà remarqué que Castiel ''s'humanisait '' de plus en plus et il aimait voir son visage exprimer ses sentiments autrement que par un haussement de sourcils.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils sortaient de la boutique, Dean gigotant les épaules comme si quelque chose le dérangeait.

« Les femmes sont vraiment courageuses pour porter ce truc tout les jours », fit-il remarquer en repositionnant la baleine de son soutien gorge qui s'enfonçait dans sa peau.

Sam, qui avait patienté sur un banc tout ce temps, regarda son frère/sœur, à la fois étonné et amusé.

« Dean, tu aurais pu choisir autre chose. Tu vas déclencher une émeute dans cette tenue ».

Il faisait bien entendu allusion au fait que Dean avait troqué son jean contre un mini-short et son tee-shirt contre un débardeur ridiculement petit. Seuls la veste en cuir pliée sous son bras et les rangers qu'il chaussait correspondaient à ce que Dean portait en temps normal.

Souriant à pleine dents, Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui évitait apparemment de le regarder.

« C'est aussi ce que Cas m'a dit. Enfin, il a eu un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. Il m'a forcé à acheter des choses plus 'correctes'. Mais je voulais voir ta tête. Alors ? Sexy ta sœur hein? ».

Tout en parlant, Dean montrait à son frère le sac rempli qu'il tenait en main, puis il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Sam se contenta de souffler de dépit puis annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Faisant la moue, vexé, Dean sortit une chemise à carreau de son sac et s'en vêtit, nouant les pans trop grands sur son ventre. Puis, Castiel et lui suivirent Sam.

Ce fut à ce moment là, alors qu'ils regagnaient la voiture, que Dean avait vu cette petite étincelle dans le regard de Castiel. Pendant quelques secondes, il l'avait fixé comme lui aurait pu regarder une jolie fille.

Réprimant la rougeur qui lui était monté aux joues, l'aîné des Winchester avait prit place sur le siège passager, préférant de plus penser à ce qu'il venait de voir.

*fin flash back*

Alors que le soleil se couchait, ils arrivèrent dans le Missouri et s'arrêtèrent dans la ville de Jefferson City. Lorsqu'ils eurent réservé une chambre pour trois, ils se dirigèrent vers un dinner/bar.

Épuisé par le voyage, Sam ne parlait pas beaucoup. Il se contentait de manger, les yeux vitreux. Face à lui, Dean dévorait un hamburger d'une taille impressionnante. Castiel s'était contenté de prendre un thé et observait les alentours, comme loin de tout.

« Tu n'as jamais faim Cas? » demanda Dean, la bouche à moitié pleine.

Sa façon de manger paraissait encore plus répugnante de la part d'une fille. Mais cela ne sembla pas déranger l'ange qui répondit:

« Je mange peu. »

« Les anges ne sont-ils pas sensé ne pas se sustenter ? » l'interrogea Sam.

« En temps normal, nous n'avons besoin de rien. Manger, boire, dormir, tout cela est superflu. Mais cela ne concerne que les anges qui ne sont pas incarnés. Malgré ma présence dans ce corps, il a besoin d'un minimum de repos et de nutriments pour fonctionner correctement. Je peux le soigner à volonté, mais pour posséder toutes mes forces, comme tout humain, je me sustente et dors. Un peu. »

« Et tu aimes manger ? » marmonna Dean entre deux bouchées.

« Si tu signifies par là 'est-ce que j'ai possibilité de ressentir le goût des choses', la réponse est oui. J'avoue avoir un faible pour la fève de cacao ».

Dean sourit face à la réponse de Castiel et appela la serveuse.

« Une part de votre meilleur gâteau au chocolat pour mon ami s'il vous plait, ma jolie ».

Il ponctua sa demande d'un clin d'œil coquin. La jeune femme le considéra un instant, étonnée, puis elle leur apporta la commande, se demandant ce que cette pin-up brune pouvait bien lui vouloir.

« Dean, n'oublie pas que tu es une fille », lui souffla Sam une fois que la serveuse fut loin.

Se tapant le front, Dean bougonna:

« Ouhais...j'avais oublié ».

Il observa ensuite Castiel qui considérait son gâteau avec inquiétude.

« Il ne va pas se manger tout seul, tu sais? »

L'ange tourna la tête dans sa direction et le fixa, perplexe. Son visage exprimait une étrange culpabilité, comme un enfant à qui on aurait permis de manger des bonbons alors que cela lui était interdit. Levant les yeux au ciel, Dean se décala sur la banquette pour s'approcher de Castiel.

« Viens par là. »

Dean saisit alors la fourchette, trancha un petit morceau et le présenta devant la bouche résolument fermer de l'ange.

« Quoi? »

« La gloutonnerie est un pêcher Dean, l'abstinence amène à l'excellence divine ».

Exaspéré, l'aîné des Winchester rétorqua:

« Je ne te demande pas de t'envoyer une dizaine de gâteau, mais juste de manger une bouchée. En plus, toutes ces conneries d'abstinence angélique ne devraient plus te concerner. Tu ne fais plus partie de ses emplumés hypocrites et moralisateurs. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux Cas. »

Méditant ce que Dean venait de dire, Castiel finit par céder et ouvrit la bouche.

Avec un grand sourire satisfait, le chasseur fit glisser la fourchette entre ses lèvres puis le laissa déguster à sa guise. Castiel apprécia la sensation du chocolat chaud sur sa langue puis, il ferma un instant les yeux, poussant un petit gémissement de contentement.

« C'est délicieux », souffla l'ange d'une voix grave.

Encore une fois, Dean se rendit compte qu'il se tenait bien trop près de Castiel. De plus, le voir apprécier ainsi un simple morceau de gâteau n'aurait pas du le troubler à ce point là. Réprimant la vive chaleur qui vint envahir tout son corps, Dean se racla la gorge puis s'éloigna vivement de Castiel qui prenait une nouvelle bouchée.

De son côté, Sam avait observé la scène d'un œil surpris.

Lorsque Dean s'était sensuellement rapproché de l'ange pour lui proposer un morceau de gâteau et que Castiel s'étaient mis à rougir, Sam avait cru rêver.

La fatigue lui faisait vraiment voir des choses étranges ! Car, vu par n'importe qui, cette scène avait des airs de flirt assez flagrants.

Se frottant les yeux, Sam vit alors le regard de son frère se porter sur la table de billard au fond de la salle.

Dean sourit en remarquant que personne ne jouait et se fit la remarque qu'une petite distraction était tout à fait ce qu'il lui fallait en ce moment.

Se levant, il s'approcha du bar, commanda une pinte de bière puis annonça:

« Qui aura le cran de s'opposer à moi pour une partie ? »

Sam et Castiel, étonnés, virent deux motards barbus et au ventre proéminent s'approcher de Dean pour relever le défi.

Dévisageant ce qu'ils considérèrent comme une 'jolie poupée', les deux hommes échangèrent un regard entendu. Ils allaient réduire cette petite beauté en pièce et pourquoi pas m'amuser avec elle par la suite.

Le plus grand d'entre eux, vêtu d'un veston en cuir, d'un tee-shirt sale et un foulard rouge nouant ses longs cheveux filasses, s'approcha de Dean qui le défiait du regard.

« Je suis ton homme ma belle. »

« Allons-y ».

Se dirigeant vers la table de billard, Dean sourit intérieurement. Il allait plumer ce pauvre imbécile qui ne voyait en elle qu'une jolie abrutit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait...

La partie commença. Le motard offrit à Dean de casser. Dés le début, il marqua trois points. Pour laisser à son adversaire l'impression qu'il pouvait gagner, le jeune Winchester fit exprès de rater son prochain coup. S'adossant au bar dans une position lascive, il prit une gorgée de bière puis déclara d'une voix suave:

« Oups. A toi de jouer, grand costaud. »

De loin, Sam se demanda ce qu'il avait put faire au ciel pour avoir un frère pareil. Même dans un corps de femme, il était incorrigible. Il allait faire la remarque à Castiel, avant de se rendre compte que l'ange avait quitté la table et se tenait assit sur un tabouret, non loin de Dean.

Il observait son protégé d'un œil vigilant, les bras croisés tel un garde du corps. Sous cette apparence, Dean était plus exposé que jamais. Il se devait de veiller sur lui. L'ange sentit la présence de Sam dans son dos mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Plus tard, il le vit s'éclipser en lui soufflant qu'il allait aux toilettes. Il ne fut donc pas spectateur de ce qui arriva...

Jouant la délicieuse imbécile d'une manière extrêmement convaincante, Dean poussa le motard à parier plus de 200 dollars. Une fois que les billets furent posés sur le coin de la table, le chasseur esquissa un sourire puis se mit à jouer d'une manière si habile qu'il ne rata plus aucun trou.

Plus il voyait cette jolie pin-up gagner, plus le motard perdait son calme....

Pour le dernier coup, celui qui permettrait à Dean de remporter la partie, le loubard s'approcha vivement de son adversaire qui était penché en avant et lui tournait le dos. Dean, trop concentré sur son jeu, ne le sentit pas arriver. Il sentit par contre parfaitement bien la main baladeuse qui vint lui caresser généreusement les fesses.

« Tu t'es bien foutu de moi sale garce. Mais je ne paierai pas. Toi par contre, tu vas regretter de t'être moquée de Marcus et ton joli petit cul ne sera plus jamais le même », souffla-t-il à l'oreille de Dean, se penchant sur lui de tout son poids.

Son sang de faisant qu'un tour, le chasseur se releva, repoussa le motard et lui donna un violent coup de poing dans la pommette. Il la sentit éclater sous ses doigts, tout comme il éprouva une vive douleur dans toute la main. Bien que ce corps ne manquait pas de muscle, Dean n'était plus aussi résistant qu'auparavant. Se tenant le poignet en soufflant de douleur, il ne vit pas le loubard se relever pour le saisir par le col. Le dénommé Marcus le souleva de terre pour ensuite le projeter lourdement sur la table de billard, où il le força à rester allonger à l'aide de ses énormes bras, avec lesquels il entreprit de l'étrangler.

« Toi! Recule! » s'écria la voix glaciale de Castiel.

A moitié assommé par le choc, Dean vit Marcus faire volte face, le teint rouge de colère, pour ensuite se précipiter sur l'ange. Soufflant comme un beauf, il élança son poing avec assez de force pour fracasser le crâne de Castiel. Mais d'un seul geste de main, l'ange bloqua son coup. Surpris, le motard se contenta de le fixer bêtement.

« Tu n'aurais pas du faire cela », le prévint calmement Castiel avant de broyer le poignet de Marcus d'une seule main. Le saisissant par la veste, il l'envoya ensuite voler par dessus le bar, sa tête frappant le comptoir dans un bruit atroce. L'ange se précipita ensuite auprès de Dean. Trop inquiet, il ne vit pas l'autre motard arriver, une queue de billard en main. Il frappa Castiel de toute ses forces, le bois se brisant net sur son crâne sans qu'il ne cille. Horrifié, le loubard regarda l'ange se retourner, ses yeux aussi sombre que la nuit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à régler son compte à cet importun, Marcus se releva et se précipita sur Castiel. Perdant tout deux l'équilibre, ils roulèrent sur le sol, se rouant de coups. Dans leur bataille, ils heurtèrent plusieurs autres clients qui, mécontents, commencèrent à se battre entre eux. Lorsque Dean se redressa, il constata donc que quasiment tout les clients du bar étaient entrain de se taper dessus. Voyant que Castiel était aux mains des deux motards, Dean saisit la pinte de bière qui trainait sur le bar, courut jusqu'à eux puis la projeta sur le crâne de Marcus. Elle se brisa sous le choc et il tomba comme une pierre, assommé. Dean donna ensuite un coup de pied furieux dans l'entre jambe de l'autre loubard qui poussa un cri et s'effondra sur le sol en gémissant. Aidant Castiel à se relever d'une main, Dean remarqua que son arcade sourcilière était ouverte et saignait abondamment.

« Voici un exemple typique de l'importance crucial que peu avoir la bière dans ce genre de situations », ironisa Dean en montrant à Castiel la hanse cassée de la pinte qu'il tenait toujours en main.

« Merci Dean »

« Merci à toi d'avoir sauver mon joli petit derrière».

Sam trouva le moment opportun pour sortir des toilettes. Surpris par la bataille générale qui faisait rage tout autour de lui, il remarqua la présence de Dean et Castiel au fond de la salle.

« Ne me dis pas que tout est ta faute », se lamenta-t-il en désignant son frère/sœur du doigt.

« Je n'y peux rien si mon corps de déesse déclenche des émeutes », se contenta de répondre Dean.

« Tu es une vraie emmerdeuse! »

La plupart des clients, à moitiés sonnés, finirent par arrêter de se taper dessus lorsque le patron du bar arriva avec un fusil chargé en main.

« Nous ferions mieux de partir », conseilla Castiel.

Acquiesçant, les Winchester le suivirent et ils sortirent par l'arrière cour.

En chemin pour le motel, Dean laissa Sam prendre de l'avance et attendit que Castiel arrive à sa hauteur.

« Bonne soirée hein? » déclara-t-il avec un grand sourire lorsque l'ange s'arrêta près de lui.

Il se contenta de lui répondre par un froncement de sourcils mécontent.

« Aller Cas, décoince toi. C'était plutôt drôle. En plus, on vient de se faire 250 dollars. »

« Tu devrais être plus prudent Dean. Ce corps est moins résistant que ton ancien. Ce soir, tu aurais pu te faire tuer ».

Sa voix était grave, inquiète.

« Je ne me fais pas de soucis, tant que tu es là, je ne risque rien. »

Ils avaient repris leur marche, gagnant du terrain sur Sam, dont il voyait la silhouette au loin, à la lueur des réverbères.

« Mais ce ne sera peut-être pas toujours le cas », confia Castiel.

Le coeur de Dean eu une sorte de soubresaut douloureux. Rien qu'à l'idée que l'ange puisse ne plus être à ses côtés, il sentit une vive peine l'envahir. Il n'aima pas le vide soudain qu'il ressentit dans son ventre.

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

La voix de Dean était pleine de reproche.

Castiel se stoppa, plongea son regard dans celui de son protégé puis avoua:

« Je m'humanise Dean. Je ne sais pas si cela est du à la déchéance du paradis sur l'enfer ou au fait que je ne fréquente que des humains ces derniers temps, mais je sens que je perd le contrôle. Avant, il m'était facile de surpasser l'homme qui ne fait qu'un avec moi, seulement aujourd'hui, c'est de plus en plus difficile. J'éprouve des sentiments qui obscurcissent mon jugement. A cause d'eux, je ne suis plus aussi efficace, aussi fort. J'agis de façon inconsidérée et si je continue à me laisser dominer par ses émotions, je risque de commettre une erreur. Si je ne suis pas plus prudent, un jour je risque de te mettre en danger. Mon devoir est de te protéger, de t'épauler. Et j'ai peur de ne plus être capable de faire correctement mon travail si je laisse l'humain prendre le dessus. »

Ils gardèrent un moment le silence, puis Dean déclara:

« Les émotions peuvent être effrayantes, mais elles ne sont pas que mauvaises Cas. Elles peuvent au contraire te rendre plus fort si tu apprends à t'en servir comme d'une arme. »

A la lueur de la lune, ils se fixèrent, comprenant soudain bien des choses qu'ils auraient préféré ne jamais savoir.

Castiel avait peur de ressentir des émotions, car elles le poussaient d'une manière incontestable vers Dean.

Quant à l'aîné des Winchester, s'était ce corps et tout ce qu'il lui permettait de ressentir qui l'effrayaient. Car en cet instant, il se fit la remarque que plus Castiel devenait humain, moins il se sentait honteux d'être troublé par sa présence.

« Tu pourras m'apprendre ? »

La voix de l'ange brisa le silence, faisant frissonner Dean.

« Oui »

Sans plus ajouter un mot, ils rejoignirent Sam et rentrèrent au motel.

***************

La suite sera plus rapide, promis!

Review please! ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Deux lits pour trois

Me revoilà! Déjà, réponses à vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur, comme toujours:

**Sara the best : **Si Cas a du mal à combattre les motards, c'est parce que lorsqu'il ne contrôle plus ses émotions, il est plus vulnérable. C'est ce qu'il explique à Dean quand ils rentrent au motel. Mais te t'inquiète pas, il va bien vite apprendre à les contrôler...

**Kariboo:** Merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir.

**Cass Shelly:** J'ai tenté de rendre Dean en fille plutôt drôle mais qui reste tout de même lui. Quant à la relation avec Cas, vu que ma fic ne compte que 10 chapitres, elle va très vite devenir évidente...mais chut, je n'ai rien dis ^^

**SYDNEYWALDORF :** Merci pour tes compliments. Il est important pour moi de respecter le caractère des personnages.

**hit the floor-x:** Merci pour ta review. Si la relation de Dean et Cas va si vite, c'est qu'il y avait déjà une certaine tension entre eux auparavant. La transformation de Dean est une sorte de « révélateur ».

**deaina:** Voici la suite que tu attendais ^^

**Vampir-Kun:** Merci! J'aime aussi la scène du shopping. Je vois très bien Cas perdu dans le rayon lingerie.

**chidori2:** Patience, Dean va redevenir le mec qu'on adore, mais pas toute de suite! ^^

**Aliyela:** Merci à toi! J'aime aussi Dean en fille.

**beckie400:** Voici la suite!

Merci de votre patience et voici sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre.

Il est plus court que le précédent, mais promis, le prochaine sera plus long. Je pense le poster juste avant Noël.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4: Deux lits pour trois:**

Lorsque Sam ouvrit la porte de la chambre tout en parlant avec son frère/sœur, la phrase qu'il prononça resta coincée dans sa gorge.

Deux lits.

Cette chambre, qui était supposée être pour trois, ne comportait que deux lits. Un double et un simple. Sam espéra que l'ange n'ait pas besoin de se reposer, car il était hors de question qu'il dorme à nouveau avec Dean. Son frère gigotait comme un beau diable dans son sommeil. La dernière fois, il avait donné un violent coup de poing à Sam qui avait du finir sa nuit sur le sol. Mais ses espoirs partirent en fumée lorsque Castiel, qui considérait la chambre avec ennui, déclara:

« Comment va-t-on faire pour dormir? »

« Parce que tu es fatigué? » demanda Dean qui paraissait tout aussi réticent que son frère.

La raison qui poussait l'aîné à afficher cette mine horrifiée, était qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas partager le lit de Castiel. Il avait vraiment du mal à s'habituer à son corps de femme et à contrôler ses pulsions. Il avait peur que son sommeil ne provoque d'étranges réactions. Déjà qu'il était troublé par la présence de l'ange alors qu'il se forçait à garder ses distances, il ne préférait pas imaginer le résultat s'ils dormaient dans le même lit.

Non! Il refusait qu'une paire de sein contrôle sa vie...ou plutôt sa libido dans le cas présent.

« Sam, tu dors avec Cas. », décida Dean en posant son sac sur le lit une place.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? », s'enquit son frère, étonné.

« Parce que je bouge en dormant. Tu sais très bien que je suis infernal alors ne fait pas la fine bouche », rétorqua Dean, les nerfs à fleur de peau.

Sam considéra la chose, puis trouva l'arrangement plutôt honnête. Il préférait encore dormir sur un tas d'orties plutôt que de partager encore son lit avec son frère. Alors que Dean se précipitait dans la salle de bain, Sam se tourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé de la chaise où il s'était assis pour lui annoncer:

« Tu préfères le côté gauche ou le droit ? »

L'ange se contenta de lever un sourcils.

Dans la salle de bain, Dean se déshabilla, puis se plaça devant la glace pour observer son nouveau corps. Cela ne venait pas d'une envie malsaine d'apprécier sa plastique, mais plutôt d'une franche curiosité. Alors qu'il se détaillait, il tentait de desceller un détail, quelque chose, le moindre indice qui pourrait expliquer que d'un jour à l'autre, il ait l'irrépressible envie de sauter sur Castiel. Posant ses deux mains de part et d'autre du miroir, Dean scruta son propre regard.

Il n'arrivait plus à se mentir à lui-même. Pour être honnête, son attirance pour l'ange ne datait pas d'hier. Plus il le côtoyait, plus il était sensible à sa présence. Il aimait sa compagnie, sa voix calme et rassurante. Et ses yeux...

Dean préféra ne pas y penser car cela le rendait fiévreux.

Bien que Castiel soit un homme, il avait toujours trouvé qu'il possédait quelque chose de rare, de magnifique. Peut-être était-ce sa divinité, sa pureté. Jamais encore Dean n'avait éprouvé de tels choses pour un autre homme, hormis son frère, mais cela était différent. Samy était son unique famille. Castiel lui, était autre chose.

Il l'avait sauvé de l'enfer, s'était rebellé contre son commandement pour lui, avait mainte fois combattu à ses côtés et ne l'avait jamais trahis.

Dés le début, malgré la colère qu'il avait ressentit à l'égard de cet emplumé sans cœur et sans âme, Dean avait toujours eut confiance en Castiel. Il l'avait pourtant haïe tant de fois : quand il l'avait forcé à torturer Alastair, lorsqu'il lui avait avoué que c'était lui qui avait brisé le premier seau...

Mais jamais sa confiance n'avait faillit. Il avait toujours su que Castiel le suivrait, partout où il irait. Et il n'avait pas eu tord.

Dean réalisa qu'il était égoïste. Il avait libéré l'ange de sa cage doré, lui avait permis de contrôler sa propre destiné, mais pas un instant il n'avait pensé à ce que Castiel avait perdu. Certains de ses pouvoirs n'existaient plus et il était à présent hors la loi, chassé par ses propres frères. Dean se souvenait de la déception, de la tristesse qu'il avait perçut dans le regard de Castiel lorsque, quelques mois plus tôt, il était venu lui emprunter son collier à l'hôpital où Bobby était soigné. Dean avait été bouleversé par les mots de l'ange, lui disant qu'il avait tout perdu, tout donné, tout ça pour lui et qu'il n'avait pas réussi à arrêter l'avènement de Lucifer.

A cet instant, Dean réalisa qu'il se sentait terriblement coupable d'avoir forcé Castiel à faire tout cela.

Castiel qui le regardait d'une manière si particulière, Castiel qui souriait à son contact, Castiel qui ne l'abandonnait jamais...Castiel qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort.

« Castiel... », souffla-t-il.

Il ne sut si c'était grâce à son corps de femme, mais l'évidence sauta aux yeux de Dean. Au fur et à mesure, Castiel était parvenu à soigner ses blessures et il tenait à lui. Bien plus qu'il ne le devrait.

Ne souhaitant plus penser à cela, car s'était trop triste et trop pathétique, Dean se lava en toute hâte.

Il ne pouvait pas éprouver ce genre de choses pour une homme...pire, pour un ange!

Il se dégoûtait lui-même. Ne lui avait-il déjà pas volé assez ? Souhaitait-il à présent lui ternir sa grâce à cause de ce désir infecte qui parcourait ses veines ?

« Putain de malédiction de merde! » vociféra Dean en sortant de la douche.

En tant qu'homme, dans son corps qu'il connaissait par cœur, il pouvait contenir ses émotions, mais à présent, il ne savait plus comment faire. Et il avait peur.

Lorsque Dean sortit de la salle de bain quelque minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un de ses tee-shirt d'homme qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et d'un vieux caleçon, son regard se posa immédiatement sur Castiel. Celui-ci regardait la télévision, apparemment passionné par ce qu'il voyait. Il s'agissait d'une rediffusion de _'Citizen Kane'_. Dean sourit malgré lui. Castiel découvrait les classiques.

Son attention se porta ensuite sur Sam et il retint un cri de rage. Son frère, apparemment épuisé, s'était endormi sur le lit une place, ses pieds ayant fait basculer le sac de Dean sur le sol. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui, avec la ferme intention de lui faire lever les fesses de son lit, la voix de Castiel retentit:

« Laisse le, tu n'arriveras pas à le réveiller. C'est moi qui l'ait endormis ».

Lui faisant face, Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il était exténué et m'a avoué avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil lorsqu'il était trop fatigué. J'ai proposé de l'aider », répondit tout simplement Castiel, comme si cela était évident.

« Parfait! » se lamenta Dean en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Tu sembles en colère. Cela te dérange-t-il que nous dormions dans le même lit ? Si tu le désires, je peux prendre ce fauteuil. N'oublie pas que je dors peu », proposa Castiel, inconscient du fait que son air concerné ne le rendait que plus adorable aux yeux de Dean.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Castiel dormir dans ce truc qui avait l'air aussi confortable qu'un trône en pierre.

Dean remarqua alors que la plaie que l'ange avait à l'arcade ne s'était toujours pas refermée. Portant une main au visage de Castiel, il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu n'as pas guéri », fit-il remarquer.

« Mon corps est trop fatigué. Je ne pourrais le soigner que durant mon sommeil », confia Castiel.

Agacé, Dean le força à s'asseoir sur ce qui était à présent leur lit, puis alla chercher la trousse de secours dans le sac de Sam.

Auparavant, il se serait simplement accroupi face à l'ange pour le soigner, mais avec sa petite taille actuelle, il fut obligé de le rejoindre sur les couvertures. Sortant du coton et du désinfectant de la pochette, Dean se concentra sur son œuvre, évitant penser au fait que Castiel était si proche... que ses yeux ne le quittaient pas une seconde... que ses lèvres étaient si tentantes...

Se donnant une gifle mentale, Dean fronça les sourcils puis termina en posant un petit pansement sur l'arcade de Castiel.

« Voilà! Tu es tout neuf »

Alors qu'il allait se lever pour ranger la trousse, la main de Castiel saisit son bras, le forçant à rester sur le lit. Le contact avec sa chair si chaude le fit frissonner.

« Merci Dean », dit-il, son regard cherchant le sien.

Lorsque le Winchester releva les yeux, l'ange perçut son trouble, sa détresse et sentit une étrange décharge parcourir son corps. Castiel eu soudain très chaud et eut du mal à déglutir. Ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter ceux de Dean qui semblait pétrifié. L'ange éprouva la fervente envie de s'approcher de lui, de franchir cet espace insupportable qui les séparaient. Mais une alarme retentit dans sa tête. Il ne devait pas.

Baissant les yeux sur sa main qui tenait toujours le petit bras de Dean, Castiel caressa un instant les petites pointes de chairs qui recouvraient la peau de son protégé.

Était-ce ceci que l'on appelait des frissons ?

Ce simple geste fit exploser une bulle de lave dans le bas ventre de Dean. Bien qu'il soit dans le corps d'une femme, il comprit que ce phénomène était lié au violent désir qui le submergea. Se raclant bruyamment la gorge, Dean se força à se relever. S'arrachant à l'étreinte de Castiel, il jugea préférable de prendre ses distances.

Lui tournant le dos, les joues en feux, Dean fit semblant de fouiller dans son sac pour se ressaisir.

Fermant les yeux, il respira doucement pour calmer les battements de son cœur fou.

Il avait lui aussi deviné l'envie de Castiel dans son regard trop franc. Mais Dean parvint à clore cette information au plus profond de sa tête. Il ne devait absolument pas y penser.

Dans son dos, il entendit l'ange ôter son trench coat. Lorsqu'il lui refit face, Castiel était entrain d'ôter ses chaussures, ne portant plus que sa chemise blanche entrouverte et son pantalon.

C'était pire que tout.

Dean se sentit tellement fiévreux qu'il fut prêt à se précipiter dans la salle de bain pour se jeter sous une douche glacée. Alors qu'il détaillait les muscles du torse de Castiel qu'il pouvait deviner sous le tissu fin, Dean plaqua une main sur ses yeux pour s'obliger à ne plus le regarder.

« _Cas est un mec! Un mec! Un mec! Un ange, totalement chaste et asexué. Toi tu aimes les filles! Les filles! Les filles!_ » hurla-t-il à son esprit qui le forçait à revoir des images de l'ange.

« Dean? Est-ce que ça va? »

« Oui », mentit Dean, toujours les mains devant les yeux.

A l'aveuglette, il trouva son sac, le lança en direction de Castiel puis déclara:

« Met donc un de mes tee-shirt dans la salle de bain et ensuite, au lit »

Il attendit d'avoir entendu la porte se fermer avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Cette fois, il se donna une véritable gifle.

« Reprend toi mon vieux! » s'admonesta-t-il tout en massant la joue endolorie.

Pour ne plus penser à rien, il fredonna un air de Metallica, s'installa dans le lit, enfoui sa tête dans l'oreiller puis se recouvrit presque totalement des couvertures.

Ainsi, lorsque Castiel revint, sexy en diable dans ses habits débraillés, Dean cacha son visage sous le draps. L'ange le rejoignit dans les couvertures sans un mot. Une de ses jambes frôla celle de Dean qui sursauta et s'éloigna de lui à un tel point qu'il faillit tomber du lit. En équilibre sur le bord du matelas pour être certain de ne plus ne serait-ce que frôler Castiel, Dean déclara d'une voix peu naturelle:

« Bonne nuit Cas ».

« Bonne nuit Dean ».

L'ange claqua ensuite des doigts et les lumières s'éteignirent. Crispé comme jamais, Dean sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Il sentait le souffle brûlant de Castiel dans son cou et son corps irradier une chaleur enivrante. Il dut faire preuve d'un self contrôle presque douloureux pour ne pas se retourner et le violer sur le champs.

Il ne sut pas que de son côté, l'ange n'en menait pas large non plus. Plusieurs fois, ses doigts voulurent frôler cette peau si proche, caresser la courbe de cette épaule si fine... mais il se retint à chaque fois au dernier moment. Fermant les yeux, il pria et fini par s'endormir, une étrange douleur parcourant son bas ventre.

Lorsqu'il apparut à Dean que Castiel s'était endormi, il se retourna doucement pour lui faire face. Observant son visage serein, il sourit puis, comme apaisé par le sommeil de l'ange, Dean plongea à son tour dans les limbes des rêves.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu! Vos avis ?

Aperçu du prochaine chapitre: explication sur la malédiction!

A très bientôt.


	5. Chapter 5: Mildred, roi des malédictions

Pardon pour le retard. Je vous avais promis ce chapitre pour avant Noël...finalement, c'est un jour après que je vous le poste. Pardonnez moi, mais j'ai eu très eu accès à mon ordi ces derniers temps.

J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui apporte quelques explications sur la gênante transformation des garçons...

**Vampir-Kun:** Ce chapitre sera plus long. Pour la scène « du réveil », tu n'as qu'à commencer à lire! ^^

**Sara the best:** En effet, Sam va avoir une belle surprise à son réveil. Merci de ta fidélité et joyeux noël à toi aussi.

**Cass Shelly**: Oui, ces deux gars sont carrément des appels à la luxure. Même en fille, Dean est toujours aussi sexy.

**ilai:** Merci. Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que malgré le fait que tu ne sois pas fan du couple Dean/Cas, tu apprécies ma fanfic.

**hit the floor-x**: Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ils me vont droit au coeur. J'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas.

La suite le plus tôt possible.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 5: Mildred, roi des malédictions:**

Lorsque Sam se réveilla le lendemain matin, il était étonnement de bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son sommeil avait été réparateur. Il se doutait bien que le pouvoir angélique de Castiel y était pour quelque chose et il se promit de le remercier.

En parlant de l'ange...

Se redressant, l'esprit encore brumeux, Sam chercha Castiel des yeux. Vu l'heure qu'il était, il devait être levé depuis quelques heures déjà. Seulement, il ne le trouva nul part. A moins que...

Tournant sa tête en direction du lit voisin, Sam fronça les sourcils.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Castiel n'était pas encore réveillé et même s'il avait été, le cadet Winchester se demandait comment il aurait pu, techniquement, se lever du lit. Dean avait encore du énormément bouger dans son sommeil, car il était à présent à moitié allongé sur l'ange. Sa tête reposait sur la poitrine de Castiel, ses longs cheveux répandus sur son torse. L'un des bras de Dean était niché au creux du cou de l'ange qui de son côté, enlaçait fermement ce corps de femme qui lui tenait chaud.

En d'autres circonstances, si Castiel n'avait pas été un ange, si son frère n'avait pas été un homme malgré les apparences et surtout, s'il n'avait ressentit pas une vive colère à cette vue, Sam aurait trouvé ce tableau fort touchant. Ainsi, Dean et Castiel ressemblaient à un petit couple prit en flagrant délit de tendresse.

Agacé, Sam fit exprès de faire le plus de bruit possible en allant se laver, puis en préparant le café. Castiel fut le premier à émerger, ouvrant un œil alerte. Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, il réalisa qu'un poids l'empêchait de bouger. L'odeur des cheveux de Dean envahit ses narines et il ne put retenir le sourire qui élargit ses lèvres. Alors que sa première pulsion fut de resserrer son étreinte autour des hanches de ce petit corps si chaud, un raclement de gorge de Sam le fit revenir sur terre. Dean se réveilla alors en sursaut, s'arrachant à l'étreinte de Castiel. Il haletait, comme sortant d'un mauvais rêve.

« Dean? Tu vas bien ? » S'inquiéta l'ange en s'asseyant à son tour.

Quelque peu embrouillé par son réveil brutal, le concerné préféra ne pas croiser le regard de Castiel. Pour une fois, sa nuit n'avait pas été ponctuée de cauchemars mais de rêves d'une toute autre nature.

Au souvenir de ce qu'il avait ressentit au creux des bras de l'ange, sous ses caresses, sous ses baisers, Dean rougit fortement.

Il perdait vraiment la tête depuis qu'il était dans ce corps!

Voilà que maintenant il se mettait à faire des rêves érotiques concernant un ange!

Mais le plus perturbant, c'était que dans ses songes, il était redevenu un homme et malgré cela, Castiel lui avait fait plus d'effet que n'importe quelle fille.

Avant que l'ange ne pose sur son épaule une main réconfortante, Dean se mit vivement debout.

« Sam, café! Vite! », ordonna-t-il.

Il avait absolument besoin d'un coup de fouet pour se remettre les idées en place.

Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux furibonds de son frère qui lui tendait une tasse fumante, Dean vit que Sam commençait à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre lui et Castiel. Et cela ne semblait pas le réjouir. Ignorant le regard plein de reproches qu'il lui lançait, Dean se contenta de s'installer à la table pour déjeuner en paix. Il fut bientôt rejoint par un Castiel de nouveau vêtu de son trench coat et un Sam particulièrement morose.

Et dire qu'à son réveil, tout allait tellement bien...

Voilà maintenant qu'il était le témoin du rapprochement malsain entre son frère devenu femme et un ange. Et dire que Dean lui avait fait un scandale parce qu'il couchait avec un démon, il était à présent bien mal placé pour le juger. Car au moins, jamais Sam n'avait éprouvé de véritables sentiments pour Ruby. Il avait eu besoin d'elle pour se nourrir de son sang, mais il ne l'avait pas aimé. Dans le cas de Dean, s'était différent. Sam le connaissait par cœur et la façon dont il regardait Castiel, ou plutôt sa façon de ne pas le regarder, était sans équivoque. Il était troublé par l'ange et s'était attaché à lui. Bien trop. Côtoyer un démon était une chose, mais fricoter avec un ange était tout bonnement inacceptable. Un blasphème!

Alors qu'ils voyageaient en silence à bord de l'Impala que Dean avait trouvé le moyen de conduire, Sam ruminait ses sombres pensées.

Les Winchester faisaient une belle paire de bras cassés. L'un avait détruit le premier sceaux, l'autre avait déclenché l'Apocalypse. L'un possédait du sang de démon et voilà que l'autre se mettait à faire les yeux doux à un envoyé de Dieu.

« Cas, comment ça se fait que tu ais dormi si longtemps? Je croyais que les anges n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil? » demanda Dean, faisant sursauter Sam.

Haussant les épaules, Castiel répondit:

« Je suppose que mon corps était véritablement épuisé. Il faut dire que je ne m'étais pas reposé depuis deux mois. »

« Nous serons arrivé avant la nuit si nous ne faisons pas de pause déjeuner », annonça Sam en regardant la carte posée sur ses genoux.

Dean commença à bougonner qu'il était hors de question qu'il passe une journée sans manger, mais Castiel le fit taire en acceptant la proposition de Sam.

« Parfait, mourrons de faim si ça vous fait plaisir! » se lamenta Dean tout en passant la vitesse supérieure.

Plus vite ils seraient arrivés, plus tôt il pourrait manger.

« Les hommes et leur estomac », souffla l'ange avec un petit sourire.

« Je rêve ou notre petit Cas serait-il ironique ? », s'étonna Dean tout en jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour échanger un regard complice avec Castiel.

« Il faut dire qu'à force de te côtoyer, cela devient une habitude ».

Dean éclata de rire.

« Un ange qui a le sens de l'humour. Je vois que mon influence n'a pas été que mauvaise ».

L'aîné surprit le sourire éclatant de Castiel dans le rétroviseur. Cette vue fit s'emballer son cœur. Alors qu'il allait ajouter quelque chose, Dean posa ses yeux sur son frère et préféra se taire. Sam avait le regard sombre. Il était en colère. Sachant qu'il lui reprochait son rapprochement avec l'ange, Dean jugea préférable de rester silencieux tout le reste du voyage.

Une fois qu'ils furent près de San Fernando, Castiel monta à l'avant pour diriger Dean à travers la ville. Ils traversèrent ensuite une campagne aride. Enfin, l'ange leur annonça qu'ils étaient arrivés. Arrêtant l'Impala au milieu de ce qui lui paraissait être un désert, Dean interrogea Sam du regard. Son frère se contenta de hausser les épaules, tout aussi perplexe que lui.

« C'est plutôt sobre comme décoration », déclara Dean et donnant un petit coup de pied dans la terre rouge tout en regardant autour de lui.

« Soyez patients et taisez vous », répondit Castiel d'une voix sans réplique.

L'ange observait l'horizon comme s'il cherchait à desceller quelque chose dans le désert environnant. Après quelques minutes, durant lesquelles Dean s'assit sur le capot en regardant ses ongles et Sam s'allongea sur la banquette arrière, Castiel murmura:

« Mildred, roi des Malédictions, révèle toi. »

L'ange ferma ensuite les yeux, marmonnant dans une langue que les Winchester ne connaissaient pas.

Enfin, alors que le soleil se couchait, surgissant de nul part, une maison apparut à quelques pas d'eux. Dean fut tellement surpris qu'il bascula en arrière, tombant du capot de l'Impala en poussant un cri. Sam quant à lui, se releva avec tant de hâte qu'il se cogna la tête contre le rebord de la portière. Devant eux se dressait à présent la plus étrange demeure qu'ils aient jamais vu. Elle était minuscule, faites de terre et de briques rouges et possédait un toit en forme de tourelle, s'élevant vers le ciel. Castiel aida Dean à le relever, puis celui-ci grogna:

« Tu aurais pu prévenir! ».

Alors qu'il époussetait ses vêtements couverts de poussières et que Sam se frottait douloureusement les cornes, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit. Un homme en sortit alors. Il était particulièrement petit, sa taille ne dépassant pas celle de l'Impala. Habillé d'une large toge verte et d'un pantalon en toile marron, une longue barbe broussailleuse retombait sur sa poitrine ornée du symbole hippie. Il ne lui manquait plus que les petites lunettes rondes de couleurs et on se serait cru de retour en 1969. Sans dire un mot, il les considéra un instant puis déclara d'une voix fluette:

« Dean et Sam Winchester, je vous attendais. Entrez. Quant à toi Castiel, tu es le bienvenue comme toujours ».

Suivant le petit homme jusque dans ce qui devait être son salon, Sam et l'ange durent se baisser pour ne pas que leur tête heurte le plafond. Dean leur fit un petit sourire moqueur. Pour une fois, sa petite taille était un avantage. Ils s'installèrent autour d'une table et leur hôte alla leur préparer une tasse de café.

«C'est quand qu'on mange? » se plaignit Dean, son ventre gargouillant bruyamment.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel et Castiel se contenta de toussoter.

Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, le petit homme se présenta.

« Je suis le renommé Mildred, maître des sortilèges et roi des malédictions. »

« Vous êtes quoi exactement ? Un sorcier ? » demanda Sam en buvant une gorgée de café.

Le breuvage était si fort qu'il faillit le recracher sur Dean, qui lui faisait face.

« Pas mal hein? », fit remarquer Mildred en montrant la tasse de Sam du doigt.

Acquiesçant avec un sourire contrit, le cadet des Winchester fut forcé de prendre une autre gorgée avant que le petit homme ne réponde.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je suis un mage, c'est différent. Là où les sorciers profanent les lois de la nature pour effectuer des sorts de vengeance ou de morts, je suis les enseignements de Dame Nature. »

Face aux visages perplexes de Sam et Dean, il ajouta:

« Je ne me sers que d'herbes, de fruits, jamais d'ossements ou d'objets occultes. Je ne profane pas, je rend hommage à la nature. »

Dean jeta un regard interloqué à Castiel.

Qu'est ce que c'était que ce baba cool ? Bientôt, il allait leur proposer de danser autour d'un feu de camp pour appeler les esprits de la terre. La lueur moqueuse qui brilla dans ses yeux exaspéra l'ange qui l'intima à écouter Mildred au lieu de plaisanter.

« Vous semblez nous connaître. Vous savez donc ce qui nous amène ici », devina Sam qui lui, semblait vraiment intéressé par ce blabla spirituel.

« En effet. Je possède le don d'avoir connaissance de toutes les malédictions qui sont lancés sur terre. La votre est la plus récente... du moins sur notre continent. »

Il garda le silence, apprécia le goût de son infâme café, puis il reporta son attention sur Castiel.

« Alors Castiel, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais été renvoyé du paradis ? C'est pas le pied. Je t'ai toujours dis que tu avais un esprit trop rebelle pour obéir aux ordres de tes dindons de supérieurs ».

Tout à coup, Dean trouva Mildred bien plus sympathique. Éclatant de rire, il le congratula:

« Dindons. Pas mal! Personnellement, j'ai un petit faible pour le mot 'Emplumés'. »

Castiel le foudroya du regard puis répondit au mage:

« C'était mon choix. J'ai moi-même décidé de quitter le joug des archanges pour me battre pour ce en quoi je crois. Dean est notre meilleur chance d'arrêter l'Apocalypse. »

Les yeux malicieux de Mildred passèrent du chasseur au corps de pin-up à l'ange qui se jetaient des regards en coin. Il sourit dans sa barbe avant d'expliquer:

« La sorcière qui vous a jeter ce sort était très puissante. Son esprit est parvenue à survivre quelques heures après le trépas de son corps. Elle s'est vengée de vous avant de disparaître pour toujours. »

« Et de quel catastrophe on a hérité ? », l'interrogea Dean.

« Une malédiction d'apparence. »

« Oui, ça on l'avait un peu deviné, merci. Mais comment on s'en débarrasse ? »

Le mage observa un instant Dean puis avoua avec un petit rire:

« On ne s'en débarrasse pas... »

D'une même voix, Sam et Dean exprimèrent leur incrédulité, puis leur colère en des termes qui firent grincer les dents de Castiel. Mildred parvint à se faire entendre une fois que Dean se fut arraché plusieurs cheveux et que Sam eut terminé de pérorer à propos de ses cornes.

« Si vous m'aviez laissé continuer, vous m'auriez entendu dire que je ne peux pas vous en débarrasser, car vous seuls êtes aptes à le faire ».

« Comment ça? » s'enquit Castiel tout en posant une main sur la cuisse de Dean pour l'empêcher de se lever et de protester à nouveau.

« La malédiction est la suivante: vous ne récupérez votre apparence que lorsque vous aurez appris à voir au-delà de celles-ci. Le fait que tu sois un démon Sam, et toi une femme Dean, n'est pas un hasard. Le sortilège agit différemment selon la personne. Elle fait ressortir votre plus grande frayeur et vous force à accepter la vérité, » finit d'expliquer Mildred.

« Vous voulez dire que le fait d'avoir des seins serait mon pire cauchemar ? C'est ridicule », s'énerva Dean.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Sam était devenu un démon. Depuis deux ans, son frère se battait contre cette ombre démoniaque qui était tapis au fond de lui. Il était parvenu à surmonter son addiction au sang, mais il se sentait toujours profondément mauvais d'avoir déclencher l'Apocalypse. Mais dans son cas, cela était tout bonnement absurde. Qu'est ce que le fait d'avoir un corps de femme révélait sur lui ?

Son regard se posa un instant sur Castiel. L'unique chose qui avait changé depuis qu'il était dans ce corps, c'était la révélation de ses étranges sentiments pour l'ange.

Mais ça ne pouvait pas être à cause de cela...il s'interdisait de penser que cette transformation avait un quelconque rapport avec Castiel. Non.

C'était peut-être pour le forcer à dévoiler sa vulnérabilité...

En réalité Dean ne savait pas. Tout cela lui donnait une migraine atroce.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris, il faut que nous acceptions notre état actuel, c'est ça ? » reprit Sam, perplexe.

« Oui ».

Soufflant de dépit, il éluda son envie de hurler puis échangea un regard dépité avec Dean qui semblait tout aussi désespéré que lui.

« Le bon côté des choses, c'est qu'avec un physique pareil, je pourrais certainement me faire pas mal d'argent », tenta d'ironiser Dean avec un rire peu naturel.

Mais sa blague tomba à plat.

Alors que Mildred les invitait à dîner et que Sam priait que sa nourriture soit meilleure que son café, Castiel observait Dean.

A présent que son protégé devait rester dans ce corps pour une durée indéterminée, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Il resterait donc avec lui et le protègerait. La vive chaleur qui le submergea à l'idée de passer ses journées avec Dean l'alarma.

Plus il le côtoierait, plus il s'humaniserait et moins il serait capable de se contrôler. Il était dans une impasse. Mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser Dean dans cette position où il était bien trop vulnérable.

Cette malédiction commençait vraiment à l'exaspérer lui aussi !

* * *

Vos avis ?

Sachez qu'au début, je voulais que Dean redevienne homme à la toute fin de la fanfiction, mais suite à vos review, j'ai décidé de lui rendre sa précieuse virilité un peu plus tôt.

Joyeuses Fêtes à vous tous et bonne année ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Chez Bobby

Tout d'abord, bonne année à tous! J'espère que vous avez bien fêté cette nouvelle année!

Pardon pour l'attente, mais étant donné que mon ordi a des problèmes de connexion, je n'ai pas pu poster cette suite avant.

Bref...

**Sara the best:** Ravie de ton enthousiasme et de ta fidélité. Ne t'inquiète pas, la scène du « retour de la virilité » de Dean est déjà écrite et ça se passera avant la fin! ^^

**Cass Shelly:** J'aime quand tu radotes (lol) et comme je te l'ai dis en MP, oui, Cas' et Dean vont en effet « le » faire, ce passage sera même plutôt hot!

**chidori2**: Le cas de Sam est en effet aussi important que celui de Dean, même si j'en parle moins. Pour moi, sa transformation représente cette culpabilité qu'il porte depuis le retour de Lucifer. Il se sent monstrueux, du coup il l'est devenu.

**ahine:** Dans mon histoire, Cas devient en effet plus « humain » au contact de Dean, ce qui explique qu'au fil du temps, l'ange et l'homme s'unissent. Merci pour tes compliments.

**Vampir-Kun:** Tu voyais Mildred en femme ? C'est amusant ^^ Oui, je t'avais prévenu que le réveil serait mignon. Merci pour tout.

**beckie400:** Je sais que mes chapitres sont un peu courts, mais je considère cette fic comme une sorte de nouvelle, donc relativement courte. Si un jour j'écris une véritable fanfiction, crois moi, les chapitres seront à rallonge. ^^

**hit the floor-x:** Je suis contente que tu ai aimé! Ta review m'a vraiment fait chaud au coeur. Voici la suite ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous, en espérant que mon histoire vous plaise toujours ^^

**Chapitre 6: Chez Bobby**

A bord de l'Impala, un silence oppressant régnait.

Dean avait même renoncé à écouter une de ses habituelles cassettes de Led Zepplin pour tenter de se calmer.

Non.

Il était trop déprimé pour apprécier quoi que ce soit. Il conduisait sur une route déserte en direction d'il ne savait où. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était que de diriger sa petite chérie était l'unique chose qui l'empêchait de hurler.

Il avait toujours aimé les seins. Seulement, à présent, il avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Ce nouveau corps de femme l'avait amusé au début, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus le supporter.

Il en avait assez de se faire draguer par tout les garçons qui passaient, assez de devoir se démêler les cheveux, de devoir se raser autre chose que la barbe et surtout, il ne pouvait plus voir en peinture ces sentiments. Il arrivait bien mieux à les contrôler à présent, mais cela ne les rendait pas pour autant faciles à appréhender. Jamais auparavant il ne s'était sentit aussi vulnérable. La veille, après une chasse particulièrement difficile, il s'était surpris à pleurer sous la douche pour une raison inconnue.

Il comptait les jours...

Deux semaines !

Cela faisait exactement quatorze jours et huit heures que cette malédiction était venu ruinée sa vie et qu'il vivait quotidiennement dans cette peau qu'il avait envie d'arracher.

Jamais il n'aurait imaginer que d'être une femme puisse se révéler aussi difficile. Il avait aujourd'hui des maux de ventres insupportables; surement du au stress, ses cheveux longs lui tenaient horriblement chauds au milieu de ce désert, et pour couronner le tout, son soutien gorge lui faisait un mal de chien.

Sam lui rabâchait sans arrêt que s'il ne cessait pas de se plaindre, il ne réussirait jamais à accepter ce corps et briser le sortilège.

De toute façon, c'était pas gagné !

Ouvrant sa fenêtre en grand pour tenter de se rafraîchir, Dean évita de jeter un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Castiel était sur le siège arrière.

Depuis qu'il leur avait annoncé qu'il comptait leur tenir compagnie jusqu'à ce que la ''situation'' s'arrange, Dean se sentait de plus en plus fébrile. La présence de l'ange ne lui était jamais apparu aussi pesante que depuis deux semaines. Rien que d'y penser, son mal de ventre s'aggravait.

Il n'était vraiment pas fait pour être une fille ! C'était bien trop compliqué et elles se posaient bien trop de questions ! Il allait finir par avoir un ulcère...

Sam de son côté, n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le sort s'acharne à ce point sur lui. N'était-ce pas assez douloureux de lire dans le regard de Castiel qu'il était un monstre ?

Cela était à présent aux vus de tous. Depuis bientôt trois ans, il luttait contre son destin démoniaque. Il en avait assez que tout le pousse à croire qu'aucune rédemption n'était possible.

Dean et lui commençaient à peine à se retrouver. Son aîné tentait même de le considérer; non plus comme son petit frère, mais en temps qu'égale. L'apparition de cette malédiction avait tout brisé. Et les morceaux étaient bien trop petits pour être recollés.

Sam ne voulait pas être un démon !

Seulement, ces cornes qu'il tripotait au travers de sa casquette trop grande ne prouvaient qu'une seule chose : il ne pouvait échapper à son destin.

Plongé dans ses méandres, Sam sursauta lorsque son portable vibra dans sa poche.

Bobby...

Il décrocha.

Dean, reconnaissant la voix du vieux chasseur, demanda à son frère de mettre le haut parleur. Castiel s'approcha d'eux, curieux.

« ...étranges apparitions dans le sud du Dakota », déclarait Bobby.

« Tu peux répéter s'il te plait ? » demanda Dean.

Un fou rire lui répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

Leur ami ne s'était toujours pas fait à l'idée que Dean était une fille et sa voix fluette déclenchait immanquablement son hilarité.

Ils attendirent que Bobby eut finit de rire à gorge déployée, Dean se renfrognant passablement.

« Bon, quand tu auras finit de te foutre de ma tronche, tu pourras nous expliquer ce qui ce passe dans le sud du Dakota ».

« Oui...pardon. Je disais donc que depuis quelques jours, d'étranges apparitions sont recensés. »

« Quel genre d'apparitions? » demanda Castiel.

« Justement, ça concerne l'angelot. Les témoignages parlent d'une forme de lumière pure avec d'étranges ailes. Apparemment, elle posséderait les prêtres de toutes les églises du coin pour faire passer un message », répondit Bobby.

« Quel message? » s'enquit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Il n'était pas coutumier d'entendre parler d'un ange si peu discret.

« Je crois pas que votre emplumé de pote va aimer ça... »

« Cessez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là Bobby et crachez le morceau », le coupa Castiel, mécontent.

Dean retint un sourire à l'entente de cette expression on ne peut plus humaine dont il lui avait expliqué la signification le matin même.

« Du calme moineau. En fait, il paraît que cette apparition rependrait l'idée que l'Apocalypse a commencé et surtout, que Dieu ne fera rien pour aider ses pauvres adorateurs. Je vous raconte pas le bordel que ça provoque. Tout les prêtres possédés ont avoué ne se souvenir de rien d'autre qu'une forme blanche avant de se réveiller juste après leur sermon. L'un d'eux a presque été lapidé par ses fidèles, quant aux autres, ils ont été radiés de leur ordre. C'est vraiment le merdier. Vous pourriez passez chez moi ? Mr Moineau en chef me serait plutôt utile dans cette affaire. »

Sam et Dean échangèrent un regard entendu avec Castiel, puis l'ange déclara:

« Nous serons chez vous dans la soirée ».

Ils raccrochèrent, puis l'Impala fit demi-tour.

L'idée d'un nouveau mystère les éloigneraient un instant de leurs sombres pensées.

Lorsqu'ils se garèrent devant la maison de Bobby, une nuit glaciale était tombée. Dean eut un instant d'hésitation avant de quitter son siège.

Son ami ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état...déjà que sa simple voix le faisait éclater de rire, il préférait ne pas imaginer sa réaction en le voyant.

Ce ne fut que quand Castiel lui posa une main sur l'épaule dans l'habitacle restreint de la voiture, que Dean éprouva le vif besoin de prendre l'air.

Il faisait terriblement chaud tout à coup.

Sam était déjà dehors et allait à la rencontre de Bobby.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir gamin », déclara le vieux chasseur en serrant vivement le cadet dans ses bras.

Il porta ensuite son attention sur Dean qui approchait en faisant la moue.

Bobby fronça les sourcils, discernant à peine sa silhouette dans la pénombre.

Lorsqu'enfin il put le voir distinctement grâce à la lumière de son entrée, le vieux chasseur sentit son rire s'enfoncer dans sa gorge.

Nom de Dieu de bordel de merde !

Dean était dans le corps de la plus jolie femme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Pas de quoi se moquer, loin de là. Rougissant, il grogna ensuite un vague ''Bien, entrez'' quand il réalisa avec colère qu'il se pâmait devant Dean Winchester et non pas face à une pin-up de magazine.

Une fois installés dans son salon, Bobby se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à trouver la nouvelle apparence de Dean particulièrement plaisante.

Il perçut le regard brûlant que Castiel posait sur l'aîné des Winchester lorsque celui-ci lui tournait le dos.

Surpris, il préféra ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de voir pour aller préparer du café.

Ce qu'il allait leur dire n'était pas facile à entendre...ils auraient besoin d'un petit remontant.

Il revint dans la salle avec un plateau de sandwichs et quatre tasses d'un café bien fort.

« Alors ? Tu rigoles pas ? », demanda Dean en écartant les bras.

« Non, ça n'a rien de drôle », répondit Bobby en prenant place sur un fauteuil.

Sam se décida à ôter sa casquette, révélant ses cornes au chasseur.

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. La situation n'était vraiment pas comique. Il les avait un peu taquiné durant ces deux dernières semaines, mais il savait bien que cette malédiction les faisaient souffrir.

Or, il détestait que quelques choses fasse du mal à ses garçons !

Depuis la mort de John, il se considérait comme leur père de substitution. Il savait que la chasse était la seule chose qui leur permettait de continuer dans ce monde merdique. C'est pour cela qu'il lança immédiatement le sujet.

« Bon, comme je vous l'ai dis ce matin, on dirait qu'un ange fait des siennes dans le Dakota du sud. Je ne m'en serait pas occupé s'il ne laissait pas un sacré merdier sur son passage. Émeutes, batailles religieuses et autres joyeusetés. »

« Cas, tu ne sais pas qui ça pourrait être ? Un ange pareil ça doit pas courir les rues. Si c'est un ange... », demanda Dean.

« Oui, je pense que c'est un ange. Les démons ne pourraient pas supporter de prêcher dans des églises. La plupart d'entre elles possèdent des pièges anti-démons à chacune de leurs entrées. De plus, prêcher est un art que les anges appréhendent parfaitement bien. »

Sam attendit d'avoir finit son sandwich pour ajouter:

« Plus rien de m'étonne venant des anges à présent, mais quand même! Prêcher le désintérêt de Dieu pour l'homme ne me semble pas très Biblique. »

« Je pense que cet ange est un déchu. Lucifer aime le chaos. Il veut prouver à Dieu que les hommes sont mauvais, imparfaits, et qu'ils ne méritent pas son amour. En provoquant des émeutes religieuses et en poussant les chrétiens à ne plus croire en Lui, cet ange poursuit les préceptes de Lucifer, » expliqua Castiel.

L'ange semblait préoccupé. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux étrangement tristes.

Dean descella son trouble et se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule. Ce simple geste sembla le rassurer.

« On choisit pas sa famille... », souffla l'aîné des Winchester pour que seul Castiel l'entende.

Il lui répondit par un sourire las. La guerre qui régnait au paradis entre ses frères l'attristait.

Eux qui étaient supposés être les envoyés du Seigneur, ils faisaient de bien piètres exemples.

« Bref, il faut qu'on se rende dans la Dakota pour tenter d'arrêter cet emplumé avant qu'il ne déclenche une véritable guerre religieuse », décida Bobby entre deux gorgées de café.

« Ouhais. Faut juste qu'on se prépare un peu avant. Combattre un ange, c'est pas du gâteau », marmonna Dean en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

« On devra partir le plus tôt possible. Les possessions semblent à chaque fois espacées d'une semaine, la dernière ayant au lieu hier, ça nous laisse six jours pour le trouver. Ca sera pas simple. Il doit y avoir des centaines d'églises dans cette partie de l'État et on ne possède aucun indice qui indiquerait sa prochaine victime », annonça Bobby tout en posant une carte sur la table basse.

Jusque tard dans la nuit, suite à de nombreux recoupements, les trois chasseurs et l'ange réussirent à définir un périmètre de recherche de plus de vingt kilomètre de diamètre. A l'intérieur de celui-ci se trouvaient une bonne dizaine de petites villes possédant chacune deux à trois églises.

« On a pas fini de chercher », se lamenta Dean en se frottant les yeux, épuisé.

« Nous savons déjà que l'ange préfère les églises très fréquentées pour pouvoir toucher le plus de fidèles possible. Il nous suffira de demander aux prêtres leur pourcentage de visite pour définir lesquelles seraient susceptibles d'être des cibles. », proposa Castiel.

Ils acquiescèrent tous, puis, dans un grand bâillement général, décidèrent d'aller se coucher.

Le lendemain, Castiel avait prévu de leur apprendre les rudiments de l'art du ''combat contre les anges '', ce qui promettait de ne pas être de tout repos. Ils avaient besoin de dormir.

Bobby leur déclara qu'ils pouvaient faire comme chez eux avant de disparaître à l'étage. Sachant que Castiel devait se reposer pour être en pleine forme lors de sa confrontation avec son frère déchu, Dean le conduisit jusqu'à une des chambres. Sam leur souhaita bonne nuit à son tour, rejoignant son lit dans la pièce voisine. L'aîné sourit en voyant son petit frère partir en se grattant les cornes. Quoi qu'il en pense, Sam n'était pas un démon. Il faudrait peut-être qu'il lui dise en face un jour...

Alors que Dean allait redescendre pour dormir sur le canapé, l'ange le retint par le bras.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Bah...je vais dans le salon. Ca fait des jours que tu t'es forcé à rester debout, je vais pas t'emmerder avec mon sommeil agité ce soir », expliqua Dean en haussant les épaules.

« Tu fais des cauchemar quand tu dors seul. Reste, toi aussi tu as besoin de repos ».

Le chasseur voulut répliquer, mais Castiel l'attira vers le lit avec une poigne de fer.

L'ange lança son trench coat sur une chaise puis délassa ses chaussures. Une fois en chemise, il tendit sa main au chasseur tout en le fixant, la tête penchée sur le côté.

Capitulant avec un petit sourire, Dean ôta sa veste et rejoignit l'ange sur le matelas.

C'était presque devenu une habitude lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, et c'était l'unique instant où aucune tension ne venait incommoder Dean.

Depuis deux semaines, il n'était pas rare que l'ange vienne rejoindre le chasseur dans son lit lorsqu'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Cela n'avait rien de malsain ni de charnel. Il se contentait juste de le prendre contre lui, réussissant à l'apaiser grâce à ses pouvoirs angéliques.

Dean avait finit par accepter le fait que l'unique endroit où il se sentait parfaitement en sécurité depuis qu'il était dans ce corps, c'était avec Castiel. Il n'éprouva plus aucune honte lorsque ses bras se refermaient sur lui et qu'il enfouit son nez dans le cou de l'ange.

Avec le temps, Dean s'était fait à l'idée que son ami ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais il s'était également fait une raison : Castiel ne pourrait jamais lui rendre son affection. Il était un ange, lui un humain, il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse d'illusions.

Il se contentait donc d'apprécier sa simple compagnie, évitant à son désir de devenir trop obsédant. Le chasseur avouait avoir bien du mal à se contrôler dans la journée, mais étrangement, lorsque la nuit tombait, la fatigue noyait son envie brûlante pour la transformer en simple tendresse.

Comme au creux d'un cocon douillet, Dean s'endormit en quelques minutes.

C'était tellement bon de pouvoir se reposer sans qu'aucune image démoniaque ne viennent hanter ses rêves !

L'ange le regarda alors dormir, sentant son coeur papillonner au creux de sa poitrine.

Depuis qu'il côtoyait quotidiennement le chasseur, Castiel était parvenu à comprendre une chose essentielle : il se sentait tout simplement bien auprès de Dean.

Il avouait que parfois, sa proximité lui donnait un peu trop chaud, mais il s'en moquait. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi vivant que lorsqu'il serrait son corps dans ses bras. Dean était plus vulnérable en femme et malgré le fait qu'il s'en plaignait, Castiel voyait qu'il s'y faisait de mieux en mieux. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer consciemment, mais l'ange savait que son protégé appréciait le fait d'être choyer ainsi. Pendant quelques heures, Dean laissait tomber son masque de force pour accepter le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas se battre 24h/24. Castiel comprenait qu'il représentait une sorte de havre de paix pour le chasseur et il aimait cette idée.

Dean avait besoin de lui...

Souriant, Castiel éluda les petits picotements qui parcoururent tout son corps lorsque la main de Dean se posa sur sa poitrine.

Un jour, il faudrait qu'il demande à son protégé ce que toutes ces étranges émotions signifiaient. Mais pour l'instant, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Le lendemain, lorsque Dean se réveilla, Castiel n'était plus dans la chambre. Avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, le creux glaciale qui saisit sa poitrine lui fit comprendre que son ange avait quitté le lit. Se recroquevillant sur lui même, Dean claqua des dents. Il avait terriblement froid sans la présence de Castiel à ses côtés. Sa nuit avait été paisible, mais il trouva son réveil atrocement désagréable. Pour tenter de regagner un peu de chaleur, Dean tâtonna aveuglement jusqu'à saisir l'oreiller voisin. Souriant, le chasseur le serra contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le tissus moelleux d'où il s'échappait une douce tiédeur.

Castiel n'était pas partit depuis longtemps...

Soudain, un hurlement le fit vivement ouvrir les yeux.

Sautant hors des couvertures, il dévala les escaliers puis sortit à pas de courses.

Essoufflé, le coeur battant, Dean déboucha dans l'arrière court de Bobby. Au passage, il avait saisit un couteau dans la cuisine et s'apprêta à embrocher le premier démon qui approchait.

Seulement, la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux le laissa figé. Il en lâcha même son arme.

Bouche bée, Dean observait Sam, dont les pieds avait quitté le sol et qui planait dans les airs avec un grand rire.

« Dean! », s'écria son frère lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence. « T'as vu ? Je vole! »

Toujours pétrifié de surprise, l'aîné embrassa la scène des yeux et son coeur retrouva une allure normale. Castiel se tenait à quelques pas de Sam et sa main levée dans sa direction semblait le diriger dans les airs. Bobby, une tasse de café en main, était assis non loin de là et semblait passionné parce qu'il voyait.

« Qu'est ce qu'y se passe ici? » demanda Dean en s'approchant de l'ange.

« Si tu n'étais pas une vraie marmotte, tu aurais pu voir ça de tes propres yeux, poupette », lui répondit Bobby.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, Dean le foudroya du regard puis écouta l'explication de Castiel.

« L'ange que nous allons rencontrer ne s'attendra pas à ce que je sois avec vous. Je montais donc à Sam le genre de subterfuges que je pourrais vous permettre d'utiliser pour le prendre de cours. »

« Transformer Sammy en bouc volant ? C'est ça ta technique de 'lutte contre les emplumés' ? »

Dean était perplexe.

« Bien sur que non. Mais je désirai entrainer Sam à parer les attaques angéliques. », répondit Castiel avant de reposer le cadet des Winchester sur le sol avec douceur.

« Ca fait presque une heure que Mr Moineau envoi valdinguer ton frangin aux quatre coins de ma cours. Mais pendant la dernière attaque, Sam a réussi à nous faire des trucs dignes des meilleures films de karaté. Si tu étais pas arrivé, Sammy nous aurait ratatiné ton pote ailée façon 'Matrix' », ajouta Bobby avec une certaine admiration.

Dean pouffa puis s'approcha d'eux. S'il avait bien compris, durant le combat contre l'ange, Castiel utiliserait ses pouvoirs pour les aider à vaincre l'emplumé en question...

Cette idée lui plaisait beaucoup!

« Et moi ? Tu vas aussi m'envoyer au septième ciel ? » ironisa Dean tout en donnant un coup de coude complice à Castiel.

L'ange ne saisit pas la plaisanterie et de contenta de pencher sa tête sur le côté.

« Peut-être. En réalité, je pensais t'apprendre quelques rudiments de combats au corps à corps. »

Tous ces sous entendus, ainsi que les regards lourds d'intensité que s'échangeaient Dean et Castiel firent sourire Bobby.

« Vraiment ? », s'interrogea Dean.

« Oui. Même si ton corps de femme est fort, il serait plus sage que je t'enseigne certaines techniques coutumières aux anges incarnés. Tu seras ainsi capable de prévoir les coups et les parer plus facilement. »

Le chasseur aimait étrangement savoir que Castiel s'inquiétait pour lui. Mais il agissait parfois en mère poule et cela pouvait être assez exaspérant.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Dean acquiesça en bougonnant. Il les prévint qu'il avait d'abord besoin de prendre une douche et de déjeuner. Il ne se battait jamais le ventre vide !

« Tu devrais aussi changer de vêtements », lui cria Bobby alors qu'il rentrait dans le salon.

Dean réalisa alors qu'il portait les mêmes habits que la veille. Seulement, sa chemise était passablement froissée et à moitié ouverte. Ce n'était que par chance qu'on ne voyait pas son soutien-gorge. Horrifié, il fut près à aller demander à Castiel ce qu'il avait bien pu faire dans son sommeil pour se retrouver débraillé de la sorte, mais il se ravisa.

Mauvaise idée...

Remontant à l'étage, il ne vit pas que Sam s'était renfrogné.

Il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que Dean avait dormi avec Castiel et vu l'état de ses habits, il craignait le pire.

Que se tramait-il vraiment entre son frère/soeur et l'ange ?

Il dut bien vite se concentrer sur l'ange en question lorsque celui-ci reprit leur entrainement.

Sam n'aimait pas ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de ces deux là lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble...

La journée fut partagée entre les divers enseignements de Castiel et les pauses déjeuner. Lorsque la nuit tomba, Sam était tellement épuisé qu'il s'endormit sur le canapé, un livre sur les possessions ouvert sur son ventre. L'entrainement de l'ange avait parfaitement fonctionné et le cadet était à présent capable de lutter contre la plupart des attaques les plus basiques.

De son côté, Dean dormait devant son dîner, sa tête posée sur la table. Il avait des courbatures dans tout le corps. Castiel s'était montré sans pitié et il n'avait eu de cesse de mordre la poussière. Finalement, il était parvenu à toucher l'ange avant de tomber à moitié assommé.

Bobby avait observé leur entrainement de loin, ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que sous ses airs d'emplumé, Castiel était un sacré guerrier. Il éprouvait de plus en plus de respect pour cet ange qui lui réservait apparemment pas mal de surprises. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, mais il était apparu au vieux chasseur que Castiel s'était humanisé. Il était plus détendu, moins impassible et saisissait même les notes d'ironies qui ponctuait ses phrases.

De plus, il appréciait le fait que l'ange s'occupe ainsi de Dean. Il aurait fallu être fichtrement aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qu'il existait un lien bien particulier entre ces deux là. Depuis son retour de l'enfer, jamais Bobby n'avait sentit Dean aussi épanoui. Et malgré le fait qu'il le nierait toujours, il était certain que l'ange y était pour quelque chose.

Cette malédiction n'était peut-être pas une aussi mauvaise chose finalement...

Bobby sortit de ses songes lorsque Castiel s'approcha de Dean pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tel un pantin désarticulé, paraissant étrangement vulnérable dans ce petit corps, l'aîné des Winchester se laissa porter sans même ouvrir un œil.

« Bonne nuit Bobby », déclara l'ange avant de monter à l'étage, son protégé se pelotonnant inconsciemment contre lui.

« Ouhais, bonne nuit ».

Pouffant, le vieux chasseur sourit.

Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, le monde lui réservait encore de bonnes surprises.

* * *

Voili Voilou! La suite sera postée le plus tôt possible...

Dans le prochain chapitre, nos héros partent en chasse et deux d'entre eux vont faire un grand pas en avant...^^

Review please ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Désir

Bonjour bonjour!

Je m'excuse à nouveau pour cette attente et reviens aujourd'hui avec un nouveau chapitre tout chaud, sortit du four avec amour.

Comme prévu, les choses vont devenir plus sérieuses entre Dean "version nana" et Castiel.

Curieux ?

Alors lisez donc!

Mais avant tout, réponse aux reviews:

**ilai:** Merci à toi! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ^^

**Cass Shelly:** Ah ah ah! Le lemon! Et bien il va arriver, mais en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas. (tu n'es pas perverse... je le suis! *rire diabolique *)

**chidori2:** En effet, dans mon histoire, Sam n'est pas très fan du couple Dean/Cas, mais tu verras qu'il y a une raison bien particulière à sa réaction...

**hit the floor-x:** Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre car il montre l'évolution entre Dean et Cas. Et pour répondre à ta question: oui, ils ont dormis ensemble à la fin du chapitre.

**Liibra:** J'ai en effet pensé au petit traqua menstruel que nous devons subir, nous femmes, (hihi), mais son mal de ventre est en réalité engendré par sa frustration...plutôt musclée. lol

**Sara the best:** Ravie de ta fidélité ^^. Pour savoir si les choses vont évoluer entre eux, je te propose de lire ce nouveau chapitre!

**Drei-san:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait énormément plaisir. Je te fais rire ? J'en suis heureuse! Voici la suite!

Bonne lecture à tous. ^^

**Chapitre 7 : Désir**

Tôt le lendemain, lorsque Dean descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Bobby et Castiel dans la cuisine, son humeur était massacrante. Il avait mal partout et c'était une fois de plus réveillé frigorifié. Il foudroya l'ange du regard lorsque celui-ci osa lui demander s'il avait bien dormis, avant de se servir une tasse de café remplie à raz-bord. Sam les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un bonnet sur la tête, et l'air étrangement guilleret.

« Salut. Alors ? Prêt à frire de l'ange ? » déclara-t-il en donnant un coup de coude complice à son frère/soeur.

Dean, toujours à moitié endormi, aurait basculé de tout son long sur le sol si Castiel ne s'était pas précipité pour le retenir. Sam s'excusa, penaud, alors que son aîné s'empressait de repousser vivement le bras de l'ange qui lui enserrait la taille. Sa mauvaise humeur augmentant encore d'un cran, Dean vociféra:

« Tu pourrais pas faire attention grand cornu ? Regarde mes fringues, elles sont trempées de café ! Il va falloir que j'aille me changer... »

Il aurait pu continuer ainsi encore longtemps si Castiel n'avait pas posé une main apaisante sur son épaule. Même si ce geste le calma, il eu aussi le don de créer d'étranges picotements dans tout son bras. S'arrachant à nouveau de l'étreinte de l'ange, Dean se pressa de monter à l'étage sous le regard étonné de Castiel, celui rieur de Bobby et les yeux écarquillés de Sam.

« Il s'est encore levé du mauvais pied », devina le cadet des Winchester avant de récupérer la tasse à moitié vidée de Dean et de l'engloutir.

Une fois que le ronchon les eut rejoint, vêtu d'un nouveau jean et qu'une chemise fine qui mettait particulièrement ses formes en valeur, les trois chasseurs et l'ange quittèrent la maison de Bobby.

La veille, ils avaient décidé qu'ils se sépareraient en équipe de deux afin de couvrir plus de terrain.

Castiel avait presque fait basculer sa chaise en se levant pour annoncer qu'il accompagnerait Dean. Le concerné avait levé les yeux au ciel, marmonnant un vague « saleté d'ange mère poule » alors que Sam faisait la moue.

Il aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps seul avec son frère/soeur...

Mais Bobby avait trouvé que l'idée était bonne, l'affaire fut donc conclut avant même que les Winchester aient pu dire un mot.

Lorsqu'il prit place dans la camionnette de Bobby, Sam avait perdu sa bonne humeur. Son changement soudain de comportement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du conducteur, qui faisait un créneau pour sortir de sa cour. Alors que le vieux chasseur allait demander des explications à son morose passager, la réponse s'imposa à lui d'elle-même.

Bobby surprit le regard peu amène que Sam jetait à Castiel alors que celui-ci entraînait Dean à sa voiture, sa main reposant négligemment dans son dos. Ce geste, qui avait des airs de caresses, fut ponctué par une grimace de Sam.

Fronçant les sourcils, Bobby attendit quelques kilomètres avant de demander:

« Qu'est ce qui te chiffonne gamin ? »

Sam aurait voulu éluder la question, seulement il avait tellement contenu sa colère durant ces dernières semaines, qu'elle explosa comme un volcan. Avec Bobby, il se sentait en confiance, et il espérait que de tout lui dire allègerait le poids qui reposait sur ses épaules.

« Me dit pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! J'ai bien vu que tu les observais toi aussi. Comment Dean ose-t-il faire une chose pareille ? Castiel est un ange bordel ! Est-ce qu'il croit vraiment être discret ? Quand il le regarde, on dirait qu'il va entrer en combustion spontanée. Jamais j'avais vu Dean dans cet état. Je crois que c'est son corps de fille qui lui fait perdre la boule, parce que mon frère...MON FRERE ne peut pas en pincer pour un putain d'ange ! »

Essoufflé par toute la ferveur qu'il avait mit dans ses vociférations, Sam du reprendre une grande respiration. Il osa ensuite un regard en direction de Bobby qui restait impassible.

Les deux hommes gardèrent un instant le silence, puis le vieux chasseur répondit:

« J'ai pas mal de trucs à te répondre et je voudrais que tu m'écoutes avant de m'interrompre. Premièrement, oui, j'ai remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait entre ta sœurette et le moineau, mais au lieu d'en être dégoûté comme tu sembles l'être, je ne vois aucun mal à cela. Depuis que Castiel est entré dans sa vie, Dean va mieux. A sa sortie des enfers, il n'était plus qu'une loque, l'ombre de lui-même. Mais maintenant, il semble étrangement épanoui et tu es fichtrement abruti pour pas l'avoir remarqué et ne pas t'en réjouir. Ce 'putain d'ange' comme tu l'appelles est le salut de ton frère. Il l'a sauvé un nombre incalculable de fois et continue à se tenir à ses côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Ce qui n'a pas toujours été ton cas, si tu te souviens bien... »

A ces derniers mots, Sam rentra la tête dans ses épaules, honteux. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir préférer un démon à son frère et l'avoir ainsi abandonné.

Bobby continua, jetant un regard en biais au cadet qui avait une moue boudeuse.

« Deuxièmement, tu es bien mal placé pour critiquer ta sœurette. Quitte à se pâmer pour quelqu'un, il a eu le bon sens de se casser la gueule pour quelqu'un qui en veut la peine, un serviteur du bien, pas une pétasse démoniaque comme certains l'ont fait... Je te blâme pas Sammy, je sais que tu regrettes et que tu n'as jamais voulu ce qui est arrivé, mais tu ne peux pas en vouloir à Dean de chercher un peu de réconfort auprès de Castiel, pas après tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous. Et dernièrement, je ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui te dérange dans tout ça. Qu'est ce qui te choque ? Que ton frère en pince pour un ange ? Où est-ce le fait Castiel soit dans un corps d'homme? »

Sam ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Bobby soit entièrement d'accord avec lui, mais il avait espéré trouver en lui un allié, pas un moralisateur. Seulement, plus le vieux chasseur avait parlé, plus le cadet Winchester s'était rendu compte de sa propre bêtise.

Était-ce son corps de démon qui avait ainsi obscurcit son jugement ? Sam n'avait jamais penser à cette éventualité. Il avait observé les transformations qui s'étaient opérées dans le comportement de son frère, sans jamais faire attention aux changements qui se passaient en lui.

Mais à présent, cela lui sautait aux yeux. Depuis qu'il était dans un corps de démon, l'esprit de Sam s'était assombri. Il n'avait fait que ruminer sa colère et ses sombres pensées. De plus, Castiel lui apparaissait de plus en plus exaspérant. Il ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, mais jamais il n'avait eu auparavant l'envie quasiment constante de lui éclater la tête contre un mur...

Le démon en lui prenait le dessus. Il se devait de le combattre.

Étonné par le silence de Sam, Bobby ajouta:

« Je t'ai juste demandé de ne pas m'interrompre, pas de devenir muet. T'as rien à me répondre ? »

« Si, si », souffla vaguement le jeune chasseur, songeur. « En fait, quand j'y pense, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi leur histoire m'a mit dans une colère noire. Je vois que depuis peu, Dean va bien mieux. Il ne fait plus de cauchemars de l'enfer et recommence à me faire confiance et je sais que je dois tout cela à la présence de Castiel. Le fait que Dean semble s'intéresser à lui bien qu'il soit un homme m'a surpris au début, mais ce n'est pas non plus ça qui m'a dérangé... C'est un ange Bobby. Tout le problème vient de là. Je ne peux pas supporter de savoir mon frère si proche d'un ange en ce moment pour la bonne et simple raison que actuellement... je suis un démon. »

Oui.

Voilà l'explication. Cela n'était ni de l'homophobie ou un problème de blasphème religieux. Sam avait utilisé cela comme des excuses pour se cacher à lui-même la véritable raison de sa haine envers l'union de Dean et Castiel.

Il se sentait démoniaque...

Non.

Pire encore !

Il était un démon et à cause de cela, la présence de l'ange dans sa vie lui était insupportable.

« Si le véritable problème vient de ta transformation, comme ta sœurette, tu vas devoir faire de sacrés efforts mon gars. Il faut que tu combattes ta nature démoniaque, c'est le seul moyen de te débarrasser de ces saloperies de cornes. En plus, t'as intérêt à faire vite, car vu au train où vont les choses, d'ici peu, ça sera bien plus que de la fricote qu'il y aura entre Dean et le moineau. Et je sais pas comment le petit diable qui est en toi va réagir à ça... »

Bobby était inquiet. Il savait ce que Sam était capable de faire lorsqu'il était sous influence démoniaque et il ne voulait pas qu'il retombe dans ce cercle vicieux.

Si le cadet mettait des bâtons dans les roues à son aîné, cela risquerait de mal finir. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient opposés, Lucifer s'était échappé des enfers... Bobby préféra ne pas imaginer ce que cela produirait cette fois.

Se concentrant sur sa conduite, le vieux chasseur pria pour que tout se passe au mieux. Après tout, avec un ange comme allié, Dieu entendrait peut-être sa prière...

Bobby ne fut pas le seule accompagné d'un passager au comportement étrange. Dean se trouvait également au volant de son Impala chérie aux côtés d'un ange qui semblait de bien sombre humeur. Castiel ne cessait de lui jeter des regards en coin, les sourcils froncés. Plusieurs fois, le chasseur le vit ouvrir la bouche et la refermer ensuite rapidement, comme s'il n'osait pas parler.

Ce petit jeu dura quelques minutes avant que cela ne tape sérieusement sur le système de Dean. Éjectant sa cassette de _Black Sabbath_ de l'auto-radio, il tourna sa tête en direction de Castiel tout en gardant un œil sur la route.

« Bon, accouche! Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ? » demanda-t-il sur un ton qui fut plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Tu es en colère, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi », lui répondit simplement Castiel.

Dean ne pouvait le nier. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait, mais depuis son réveil, il était sur les nerfs...

Et cela n'avait rien avoir avec le rêve extrêmement réaliste qu'il avait fait le concernant lui et Castiel...

Non, non non !

Rien que d'y penser, le chasseur eut soudain très chaud.

Ouvrant sa fenêtre en grand pour calmer ses ardeurs, Dean se força à retrouver une voix normale lorsqu'il ajouta :

« Pardon Cas, ce n'est pas contre toi. C'est cette fichue affaire d'ange prêchant l'Apocalypse qui me tape sur le système. C'était déjà assez le merdier avec les démons, alors si les anges s'y mettent, on est pas sortit de l'auberge ».

Le chasseur sut au 'penchement' de tête de Castiel qu'il n'avait pas comprit la fin de sa phrase. Il se contenta donc de sourire et de lui expliquer la signification de cette nouvelle expression.

A chaque fois que Dean se lançait dans un monologue sur la provenance des jeux de mots, Castiel l'écoutait avec grand intérêt, comme si de savoir pourquoi le mot 'imbécile' pouvait aussi se dire 'andouille' et la raison pour laquelle il était fréquent de comparer les hommes aux animaux, étaient les choses plus fascinantes au monde.

En réalité, l'ange aimait tout simplement en savoir plus sur la culture et le mode de vie des humains. Il les avait observé pendant des siècles, mais de vivre parmi eux était bien différent.

Ils discutèrent ainsi durant une bonne partie de la matinée. Castiel avait négligemment posé son bras sur le sommet du siège de Dean, sa main frôlant sa nuque à chaque mouvement. Ce rapprochement, bien que anodin, n'eut de cesse de provoquer des bouffées de chaleur dans tout le corps de Dean. Se concentrant sur son babillage et sa conduite, il ne perçut pas le fait que de son côté, Castiel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde.

Cette fois-ci, l'ange ne put écouter son protégé que d'une oreille.

Ce qui se passait en lui le bouleversait trop et accaparait presque toute son attention.

Plus Castiel observait Dean; la façon dont ses lèvres frémissaient lorsqu'il souriait, ses grands gestes, les éclats de sa voix, plus il sentait monter quelque chose en son sein. L'ange ne comprenait pas ce nouveau sentiment. Il était allié à ces étranges chaleurs et à ces frissons qui recouvraient son corps lorsque le chasseur se trouvait à proximité.

Qu'est ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Castiel n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Mais il devait en parler à Dean avant que cette émotion bouleversante ne devienne trop obsédante et n'obscurcisse sa mission...

Seulement, l'ange dut garder ces questions dans sa tête pendant les trois journées qui suivirent, ce qui ne fit que le rendre plus perplexe à mesure que ce sentiment grandissait...

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Castiel était totalement désarmé, et il avait peur que cela ne compromette leur confrontation avec l'ange déchu.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il profita d'une soirée plus calme que les autres pour parler à Dean...

C'était le soir de leur quatrième nuit dans le Dakota du Sud. Ils venaient d'arriver dans un hôtel où il ne restait plus que deux chambres double. Bobby et Sam, qu'ils avaient retrouvés dans la journée, avaient pris la première, leur laissant celle qui ne possédait qu'un lit.

Leur journée n'ayant pas été très fructueuse, Dean se laissa tomber sur le matelas avec un soupir de désespoir.

Depuis leur arrivée dans ce satané État, ils avaient passer leur temps dans des églises à parler aux plus beaux spécimens de prêtres qui lui avait été donné de voir.

Le premier jour, lui et Castiel n'avaient eu le temps de visiter que deux églises, car le second homme de Dieu avait passé des heures à vouloir les inviter à dîner, tant leur 'couple' lui paraissait charmant.

Le lendemain, ils avaient par contre trouvés deux endroits bien fréquentés qui étaient susceptibles de devenir une cible de l'ange déchu.

La troisième journée avait été la pire. Dean et Castiel avaient passé leur temps entre la voiture et une dizaine d'églises où tout les prêtres sans exception avaient essayé de les marier. Lassé de devoir répéter pour la énième fois que l'ange et lui n'étaient pas un 'magnifique petit couple d'amoureux transis', Dean avait fini par se montrer si froid envers le dernier révérant, qu'il les avait presque jeté dehors à coup de pied dans le derrière.

Ce jour n'avait pas dérogé à la règle. Ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'églises dont la fréquentation dépasse les vingt fidèles et ils étaient même tombé sur un prêtre qui semblait plus porté sur la bouteille que sur sa Bible.

D'après ce que Sam et Bobby leur avait annoncé plus tôt, eux non plus n'avaient rien trouvé de bien concluant. Seuls deux villages s'étaient révélés intéressants, mais ils semblaient eux aussi trouvé cette pseudo-chasse d'un ennui mortel.

Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour botter le train d'une goule ou d'un bon vieux esprit, lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel ne semblait pas être dans son assiette.

Délaissant le fusil qu'il nettoyait, le chasseur porta toute son attention sur l'ange qui, adossé au mur, se tordait presque les doigts en le fixant avec angoisse.

« Ca va pas ? », s'inquiéta Dean en fronçant les sourcils, inquiet.

Pendant un instant, il eut peur que l'ange n'ait perçut la présence de son frère déchu. Mais il abandonna cette idée lorsqu'au son de sa voix, Castiel se décrocha du mur comme s'il venait de le brûler.

L'ange fit ensuite les cents pas dans la chambre. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu aussi anxieux.

« Cas, qu'est qu'y a ? », demanda le chasseur, l'angoisse de l'ange le mettant sur les nerfs.

Arrêtant de piétiner, il se plaça devant Dean puis déclara d'une voix étrangement hésitante:

« Depuis que j'ai commencé à expérimenter les émotions humaines, ce corps...il agit de façon étrange. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Normalement, je n'ai aucun mal à nommer les sentiments qui me traversent. Je connais la colère, la peur, le doute et même l'agréable sensation que l'on ressent lors d'une victoire. Seulement, il y en a un que je n'arrive pas à définir », confia-t-il en évitant de croiser le regard de Dean.

Rêvait-il où l'ange était-il entrain de rougir ?

Déconcerté, le chasseur proposa à Castiel de s'asseoir puis lui conseilla de se calmer. Il savait que son ami avait du mal à contrôler les émotions humaines, mais jamais encore il ne l'avait sentit aussi perdu. Il en tremblait presque.

« Okay Cas. T'inquiète, je vais t'aider. D'abord, explique moi ce que tu ressens. Une fois qu'on aura trouvé de quel sentiment tu parles, je pourrais t'apprendre à le contrôler », proposa Dean.

Les yeux résolument baissés sur ses genoux, Castiel acquiesça.

« J'ai chaud ».

Surpris, Dean lui répondit:

« Bah, enlève ta veste. »

« Non. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que lorsque je ressens cette émotion, j'ai chaud. Beaucoup trop chaud ».

Bien. C'était un début. La chaleur pouvait être le symptôme de beaucoup de choses : la honte, la confusion, la haine ou encore...

A bien y penser, Dean ne préféra pas faire allusion à la dernière possibilité.

Il se racla la gorge, gêné.

« Mais encore ? Il faut que tu sois plus précis que ça Cas. »

L'ange cherchait apparemment les mots justes pour s'exprimer, car il resta silencieux. Finalement, il approcha sa main de celle de Dean, la saisit entre ses doigts brûlants, puis la posa sur sa poitrine. Malgré la présence de ses vêtements, le chasseur put percevoir que le cœur de Castiel battait la chamade. Avalant sa salive avec difficulté, cette promiscuité soudaine le faisant frissonner, Dean comprit ce que l'ange voulait lui dire.

« Tu as chaud dans la poitrine c'est ça ? ».

Castiel acquiesça, refusant toujours de regarder son protégé dans les yeux, de peur qu'il ne comprenne trop vite que cette émotion bouleversante était intimement liée à lui.

« Il y a aussi des petits pointes de chairs qui recouvrent mon corps. Des frissons, je crois. », confia l'ange.

Bon. Là, ça éliminait la plupart des possibilités. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule émotion qui alliait la chaleur et les frissons. Seulement, un ange pouvait-il éprouver ce sentiment ? N'était-ce pas contre leurs convictions ? Mais la question qui s'imposa à Dean fut : espérait-il que l'ange soit capable de ressentir la plus humaine des émotions ?

Dean l'intima à continuer en marmonnant un petit ''Hum''.

« Je me sens aussi faible, fébrile et éprouve d'étranges picotements un peu partout »

D'accord. Il n'avait plus aucun doute à présent.

Réalisant que sa main reposait toujours sur la poitrine de Castiel, Dean se leva du lit. Ce fut à son tour de faire les cents pas dans la pièce. L'ange se contenta de le regarder, attendant patiemment son explication.

Le chasseur n'en menait pas large. Que lui éprouve du désir pour un ange, passe encore, il était un homme (enfin, techniquement, il était une femme en ce moment), et l'envie faisait partie intégrante de sa vie. Depuis quelque semaines, Dean était parvenu à contrôler ses pulsions en se persuadant que jamais ses sentiments ne seraient partagés. Seulement à présent, tout changeait. Et cette fois, il eut bien du mal à éluder la violente bouffé de chaleur qui le saisit.

« Dean ? »

Castiel commençait à s'inquiéter du silence de son protégé.

« Oui. Pardon, je réfléchissais. Bon. Pour être honnête, j'ai du mal à croire qu'un ange, supposé être asexué, éprouve ce sentiment tout particulier. »

« Depuis que je suis incarné, je ne fais plus qu'un avec ce corps. Je ne suis plus asexué. De plus, je ressens la plupart des émotions humaines, je ne vois pas pourquoi certaines me seraient proscrites. »

« Parce que l'envie est un putain de pêcher Castiel », avoua Dean, presque désespérément.

L'ange fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas horrifié, juste étonné.

« Donc ce que je ressens, ce serait de l'envie? »

« Du désir pour être plus précis. »

« Et comment contrôle-t-on le désir ? » demanda-t-il comme un élève qui attend l'enseignement de son professeur.

Était-il le mieux placé pour lui expliquer ce genre de choses ? Parce que le désir sexuel était l'unique émotion que Dean n'avait jamais pu contrôler.

« Normalement, le meilleur moyen de faire disparaître le désir, c'est de l'assouvir. Quand tu as faim, tu manges, quand tu as soif, tu bois. Mais je peux pas conseiller à un ange de foutre sa grâce à la poubelle pour une simple partie de jambe en l'air. »

Castiel pencha sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas bien.

Dean sentait qu'il s'emmêlait les pédales. Comment faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle à un ange ?

Et puis soudain, une évidence lui sauta aux yeux. Il était partit du principe que l'ange éprouvait du désir pour lui. Mais était-ce le cas ? Bien entendu, Dean avait perçut que Castiel était troublé en sa présence, mais cela ne prouvait rien. Profondément peiné, voir carrément bouleversé, le chasseur baissa les yeux.

Pourquoi avait-il soudain envie de pleurer ? Saleté de corps de femme !

L'ange du se rendre compte qu'il était chamboulé car il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

Ce fut Castiel qui cherchait le regard de Dean à présent. Soulevant son menton à l'aide de son pouce, il vit une larme couler le long de la joue de son protégé. Puis soudain, quelque chose se brisa dans sa poitrine et il approcha son visage de celui de Dean. Figé de stupeur, lorsque le chasseur sentit les lèvres de l'ange entrer en contact avec les siennes, il perdit toute notion des réalités. Fermant les yeux, il eut envie de dévorer cette bouche qui le caressait si chastement, mais il se contint, appréciant simplement le fait de sentir Castiel contre lui. C'était tellement délicieux. Bien meilleur que tout les autres baisers qu'il avait échangé dans sa vie. Alors qu'il entourait les épaules de l'ange de ses bras pour l'enlacer et approfondir leur échange, il sentit les mains de Castiel s'ancrer au ceux de ses reins. C'était trop bon, trop intense...trop brûlant.

Comment une simple caresse pouvait lui faire cet effet là ?

Alors qu'auparavant il aurait poussé leur baiser plus avant, Dean se contenta ici d'embrasser chaque parcelle des lèvres de Castiel. Il s'amusa à passer lentement sa langue de la commissure jusqu'au duvet ourlé de sa bouche, en esquissant les contours de milles caresses. Le chasseur sentit le souffle ardent de l'ange devenir heurté alors qu'il se laissait faire, sa propre langue venant parfois à la rencontre de celle de Dean dans un parfait mimétisme. Les doigts de Castiel, sous le coup de la puissante émotion qui le traversait, froissèrent la chemise puis vinrent frôler la peau frémissante de son vis à vis. La violente vague de passion qui le submergea força Dean à reprendre un instant de conscience.

« Nom de Dieu... » souffla-t-il tout contre les lèvres de l'ange, gardant les yeux clos.

« Dean, ne blasphème pas ».

Castiel semblait béat, son front venant se poser contre celui de cet homme au corps de femme qui lui faisait perdre la tête. Le chasseur sourit puis demanda:

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? »

Il plongea enfin ses yeux dans ceux de Castiel. Ils étaient si proches qu'il pouvait desceller un étrange éclat argenté dans ses prunelles. Sans desserrer son étreinte, l'ange porta une de ses mains au visage de Dean, la posa sur sa joue puis expliqua:

« Tu m'as dit que je devais assouvir mes envies pour qu'elles s'en aillent. Mais, je dois avouer que ça ne fonctionne pas très bien. A présent, c'est encore pire. »

« On devrait faire une autre tentative », proposa Dean avec un petit sourire coquin.

Pour toute réponse, Castiel se pencha à nouveau sur lui et l'embrassa, se faisant plus entreprenant cette fois. Sa fougue inexpérimentée fit sourire le chasseur. L'ange couvrait ses lèvres de baisers, comme s'il voulait les dévorer. Comme une drogue douce, la beauté de cet instant s'insinua en Dean, semblant liquéfier tout son corps. Ce ne fut que lorsque cette félicité atteint son apogée qu'il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

Il venait de comprendre quelque chose...

Castiel... Il tombait amoureux de Castiel.

Comment expliquer autrement ce flux de sentiments qui déchiraient son être tout entier ?

Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce corps de femme. C'était lui, Dean, l'homme et le chasseur qui aimait l'ange. Cette idée le terrifia. Même le pire des démons ne lui avait jamais fichu un telle trouille.

Sentant Dean perdre littéralement pied entre ses bras, Castiel cessa de l'embrasser et fit un pas en arrière. On aurait dit qu'il craignait de lui avoir fait mal.

L'ange allait dire quelque chose, mais un coup frappé contre la porte les fit sursauter.

« Dean, Cas, vous venez manger avec nous ? », demanda la voix de Sam derrière le battant.

Échangeant un regard avec Dean, l'ange répondit:

« On arrive »

« On ferait mieux d'y aller », proposa Dean après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles il retint la violente envie de se jeter sur Castiel.

L'ange acquiesça silencieusement.

Il semblait perplexe. En réalité, Castiel ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire ni quoi penser. Il avait éprouvé du désir pour Dean alors qu'il était en femme. Il l'avait embrassé et avait apprécié cela bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Le fait que ce soit un pêcher lui sembla secondaire ; car ce qui le troubla plus que tout fut de constater que Dean avait répondu à son baiser. Seulement, Castiel ne connaissait que trop bien l'homme qu'était son protégé et qui sommeillait derrière ces traits féminins.

Il désirait les femmes.

Il dissimulait ses émotions.

Il n'avait pas besoin de lui...

Pour la première fois de sa longue existence, Castiel éprouva un sentiment égoïste. L'ange ne comprit pas tout de suite pourquoi il ne désirait plus que Dean retrouve son corps d'homme, mais il devina que cela avait un rapport avec la peur. Cette peur viscérale que Dean le rejette lorsqu'il serait redevenu lui-même...

De son côté, Dean évita de regarder l'ange dans les yeux pour le reste de la soirée. Bien qu'il commence à accepter cet amour, le chasseur ne voulait plus y penser. Il ne pouvait pas imposer ceci à Castiel, qui certes, l'avait embrassé, mais ne comprenait pas la signification de ces baisers. Dean croyait que l'ange n'avait vu ceci que comme une expérience supplémentaire sur sa liste de « Comment appréhender les émotions humaines ? ».

Il ne vit pas les regards désespérés que lui lançait Castiel...

Il ne comprit pas que de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux ne l'aidait pas, mais le blessait...

Et Castiel ne savait pas comment dire à Dean que l'embrasser lui avait également permis de réaliser quelque chose...

Mais après tout, Dean n'était qu'un homme...

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Dean rejoignit son frère et Bobby au diner, il avait une mine affreuse. De lourdes cernes violettes soulignaient ses yeux gonflés de sommeil, son teint était grisâtre et ses cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corneille. Négligemment habillé d'un de ses tee-shirt d'homme et d'un short trop grand, Dean prit place à côté de Bobby et commanda un grand café. Sam, inquiet, s'empressa de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais son ainé éluda la question d'un revers de main.

Dean n'avait pas du tout envie de raconter sa nuit de cauchemar... Lui-même désirait ne plus y penser et pourtant, les évènements de la veille revenaient inlassablement le hanter. Levant les yeux de sa tasse après quelques minutes où ses deux compagnons le regardèrent d'un air concerné, Dean observa la place vide à côté de Sam.

Castiel... Où était-il ?

Pendant un instant, il imagina le pire. Et si l'ange avait voulu continuer à chercher son frère déchu sans eux ? Et s'il était en danger ? Devinant son angoisse, Bobby déclara:

« T'inquiète pas pour le moineau, il nous a prévenu ce matin qu'il allait faire un tour et qu'il viendrait nous retrouver au moment de repartir en chasse. »

« Il est allé où ? », demanda Dean, pas du tout rassuré de savoir Castiel airant dans une rue déserte.

Il savait parfaitement que l'ange était capable de se défendre, mais il n'aimait pas le savoir loin... de lui.

« Sais pas. Il ne t'a rien dit hier soir ? » répondit Sam en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean hocha négativement la tête puis replongea son nez dans sa tasse de café, ruminant ses sombres pensées.

Suite à leur 'moment' dans la chambre, l'ange et le chasseur n'avait plus échangé un mot ni un regard. Si bien, que venu le moment du coucher, Castiel avait décidé de ne pas accompagner Dean à l'hôtel. Ce dernier ne lui avait demandé aucune explication et s'était endormi dés que sa tête avait touché l'oreiller. Dean ne savait donc pas où l'ange avait passé la nuit, mais certainement pas dans leur chambre, ça il en était certain. Si Castiel avait été à ses côtés, sa nuit n'aurait pas été ponctués par ces horribles cauchemars. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de l'enfer, que Dean en avait presque oublier la douleur, l'horreur et la terreur qui s'emparait de lui à chaque fois qu'une image de torture apparaissait dans sa tête. Le chasseur avait donc passé sa nuit à se réveiller en sursaut, hurlant à la mort et recouvert de sueur. Plusieurs fois, alors que des larmes glacées coulaient sur ses joues, Dean avait murmuré le nom de Castiel. Telle une prière, il avait tant espérer le voir apparaître à ses côtés qu'il en avait mal à la gorge. Le chasseur n'aurait pas du en vouloir à l'ange. Il comprenait que leur 'moment' avait du le chambouler, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir comme trahis. Castiel lui avait promis de ne plus jamais le laisser souffrir ainsi...

Il lui avait mentit.

Cette nuit, Dean aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne serait-ce qu'apercevoir l'ange. Seulement ce matin, il était tellement fatigué et blessé qu'il sut qu'il ne supporterait pas de passer la journée en sa compagnie. Il l'aimait, il voulait le savoir en sécurité avec eux, mais il ne lui pardonnait pas de l'avoir livré en pâture à ses pires cauchemars.

Alors que son cerveau commençait à être assez gonflé de caféine pour lui permettre de réfléchir, Dean porta son attention sur Sam puis déclara:

« Je pense que nous devrions changer les équipes pour aujourd'hui. Ca te dis de reformer le vieux duo avec ta sœurette, Sammy ? »

Étonné mais heureux de cette proposition, le cadet accepta avec un grand sourire.

A cet instant même, Castiel entra dans le diner. Malgré sa nuit dehors, il semblait en pleine forme. Toujours droit comme un « I », vêtu de son éternel trench coat et observant les alentours avec ses yeux immenses...

De mauvaise humeur, Dean se leva à sa rencontre et, sans le regarder, lui annonça d'une voix glaciale:

« Sam et moi faisons équipe aujourd'hui. Bobby et toi reprendrez où nous nous sommes arrêtés hier. On se retrouve ce soir ici-même. »

Castiel n'eut rien le temps de répondre.

Prenant son frère par le bras, Dean quitta le diner. Il salua rapidement Bobby, qui observait la scène d'un œil incrédule, avant de littéralement courir jusqu'à sa voiture. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur que le chasseur reprit son souffle. Réprimant son envie de taper sa tête contre le volant, Dean jeta un regard à Sam qui venait de le rejoindre sur le siège passager.

Son frère semblait totalement perdu.

« Dean...qu'est ce qui se passe avec Castiel ? »

Sentant toute la pression de ces dernières semaines se crever comme un ballon, l'aîné fut soudain submergé par une terrible tristesse. Bouleversé, et cette saleté d'hypersensibilité féminine n'aidant pas, Dean éclata en sanglots. Figé de stupeur, Sam ne sut comment agir. Seulement, après quelques secondes, il attira son frère/soeur contre lui et l'enlaça fermement. Lui susurrant des mots de réconforts, il attendit que la respiration de Dean se calme avant de lui demander:

« Raconte moi. »

« Tu vas te foutre de ma gueule », répondit une petite voix chevrotante enfouie dans sa veste.

« Mais non, c'est promis. »

Dean attendit quelques secondes puis reprit sa place sur son siège. Sachant que de conduire allait le calmer, il mit le contact et se dirigea vers la prochaine ville. Puis, séchant rageusement ses larmes, il déclara:

« Regarde moi Sammy, je perd carrément la boule. Depuis que je suis dans ce corps, je chiale pour un rien... c'est comme si le mec en moi était entrain de crever. Et ça me fout la trouille. Je sais que tu as remarqué qu'entre Cas et moi, les choses ont changé, mais tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. C'est pire que tout. Moi, Dean Winchester, un mec on ne peut plus mec, je crois que je suis amoureux d'un connard 'd'emplumé', qui a choisit un gars pour hôte qui plus est. Je t'en prie Sammy, dis moi que je suis entrain de faire un cauchemar, que je ne suis pas réellement une fille et que je n'épanche par mes problèmes de coeur face à mon frangin à cornes. »

« Désolé, mais tu rêves pas et pourtant crois moi, j'aimerai tout autant que toi que ce ne soit qu'un cauchemar. »

Pour toute réponse, Dean donna un coup de poing sur le tableau de bord. Saisit d'un petit rire hystérique, il souffla:

« On est vraiment une jolie bande de bras cassés hein ? »

« Tu me le fais pas dire... »

« Alors ? Aucune réaction face à mon 'coming-out' ? »

Dean posa cette question sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais il était très sérieux. Il était impatient de connaître l'avis de Sam.

« En fait, comme tu l'avais deviné, je m'en doutais. Au début, j'étais pas fan, mais j'ai parlé avec Bobby et il m'a fait relativiser...»

« Parce que Bobby aussi est au courant ? Bien ! Parfait ! » s'écria Dean, levant les yeux au ciel.

Il poussa un soupir blasé avant que Sam n'ajoute avec un petit rire:

« En fait, le pti démon en moi aimait pas trop savoir mon frangin...ou ma soeur en l'occurrence, fricotant avec un ange. Mais, avoue que depuis que Cas est avec nous, tu vas mieux non ? »

Dean se renfrogna mais ne put se voiler la face.

Oui. Castiel lui avait permis de reprendre une vie à peu près normale...avant de le rendre à moitié fou d'amour pour lui.

« Nah... t'as raison. Mais que je sois bien avec lui change pas le fait que ce corps de nana me rend maboule. J'ai vraiment hâte qu'on butte cet 'emplumé' pour qu'on trouve ensuite un moyen de sortir de ce bourbier. »

Sam ne put qu'acquiescer.

Ils parlèrent ensuite plus en détail des églises qu'ils devraient visiter dans la journée, évitant de revenir sur le sujet 'Castiel' qui était quelque peu douloureux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière ville, Sam et Dean surent qu'ils tenaient certainement la bonne cible. L'église était immense et magnifique. Ornée d'innombrables arches et vitraux multicolores, elle était sous la direction qu'un prêtre particulièrement doux et avenant. Il confia aux deux chasseurs qu'un bon millier de fidèles apprenaient à sa paroisse. Il leur déclara aussi que le lendemain aurait lieu un grand rassemblement dans son église et qu'il avait préparé un sermon à cette occasion. Le remerciant, Sam et Dean téléphonèrent à Bobby afin de lui annoncer qu'ils tenaient certainement la bonne église.

Décidant de prendre un hôtel dans la ville en question, les frère Winchester ne virent pas l'étrange homme aux yeux d'argent qui les observaient depuis une ruelle sombre.

Un sourire mauvais arquant ses lèvres, l'inconnu entra dans l'église par une porte de service. Il avait encore beaucoup de travail avant la messe du lendemain...

* * *

Voilà! Vos avis svp ?

Sachez que je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite, alors patience...

*pas taper *

A bientôt!


	8. Chapter 8 : Les cornes et les ailes

Me revoilà!

Désolée pour le retard, mais ma box n'a eu de cesse de me lâcher. J'ai enfin l'occasion de vous poster cette suite.

Si ça peut vous rassurer, sachez que le 9ème et avant dernier chapitre est presque terminé et que je le posterai en fin de semaine normalement (si ma box marche toujours)

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira.

* * *

**Cass Shelly:** Oui, Bobby, même s'il paraît bourru, est un homme plutôt sensible et pas con du tout, il comprend des tas de choses. ^^ J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite.

**Sara the best: **Voici le chapitre que tu attendais avec impatience! Merci encore de ta fidélité! Tu n'auras pas a attendre si longtemps pour avoir la suite ^^

**Vampir-Kun: **Je suis heureuse que l'évolution du couple Dean/Cas te plaise. Je sens que tu vas aimer le chapitre 9

**chidori2:** Ca me touche énormément de savoir que mon histoire te fasse éprouver tant de choses. J'espère que tu aimeras cette suite!

**hit the floor-x**: La relation Dean/Cas ne va faire qu'évoluer, elle franchira une autre étape dans ce chapitre. Il y aura un peu d'action aussi...

**Mapi**: Tu en redemande ? En voici, en voilà! J'ai en effet prie soin à rendre leur rapprochement crédible.

Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas les reviews!

Bisous de Lilas

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les cornes et les ailes :**

Castiel fut incapable de dormir cette nuit-là. Toute la journée durant, alors qu'il voyageait en compagnie de Bobby, il n'avait eu de cesse de repenser à sa dernière conversation avec Dean.

Il revoyait son visage féminin dur, ses traits glacials. Il n'avait pas pu voir ses yeux, mais il savait que s'il avait pu capter son regard, Castiel n'y aurait trouvé que de l'amertume. Dean avait parlé d'une voix mécanique et l'avait fui avec une véhémence presque désespérée. Quittant le diner en courant presque, Castiel l'avait observé monter rageusement dans l'Impala. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture avait disparut dans un nuage de poussière. Sentant un terrible poids s'abattre sur sa poitrine, comme si on venait de le frapper avec force, Castiel s'était tourné vers Bobby pour partager avec lui un regard plein d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est ce qui tu lui as fait ? » avait alors demandé le chasseur.

Baissant les yeux, éprouvant ce qu'il identifia plus tard comme de la honte, Castiel avait changé de sujet en lui proposant de partir le plus vite possible.

Le reste de la journée avait été bien morose pour l'ange. Il avait ressentit l'absence de Dean à chaque instant, au point de lui couper parfois le souffle.

Était-ce ceci que l'on appelait « le manque » ?

C'était une émotion bien désagréable. Être ainsi dépendant de la présence de Dean affaiblissait Castiel comme jamais. Incapable de se concentrer, il n'avait eu de cesse de se demander où il était, ce qu'il faisait...

Pour la première fois de son existence terrestre, Castiel avait fait preuve de maladresse. Trop accaparé par ses sombres pensées, il avait trébuché au moment de sortir de la camionnette de Bobby. Le chasseur s'était contenté de l'observer, les sourcils froncés. Plus tard, Castiel avait heurté plusieurs personnes dans la rue et avait même finit par risquer de se faire renverser par une voiture.

Bobby avait vraiment commencé à s'inquiéter pour Castiel lorsqu'il avait manqué de tomber dans une bouche d'égout en travaux. Le retenant de justesse par le bras, le chasseur l'avait ensuite saisit par les épaules pour planter ses yeux dans les siens. L'ange avait eu le regard lointain, presque vague.

« Hey moineau! Qu'est ce que tu nous fais là ? Réveille toi un peu ou tu vas finir en bouilli ».

« Pardon Bobby. Je serais plus vigilant à l'avenir », s'était excusé Castiel.

« Tu fais bien ! J'imagine même pas la crise que me ferait Dean si je te rendais avec la moindre égratignure. Fais gaffe, tu me fais de plus en plus penser à un con d'humain ».

Se renfrognant, Castiel s'était montré prudent le reste du temps tout en réfléchissant toujours à l'évolution désastreuse de sa relation avec Dean.

Les quatre compagnons s'étaient rejoint dans la soirée, mais Castiel n'avait pu apercevoir son protégé qu'une seconde avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.

Et alors que la lune était à présent haute dans le ciel, l'ange restait toujours incapable de comprendre comment ils avaient pu en arriver là.

Castiel savait que leur baiser était la raison pour laquelle Dean le fuyait. Il en arrivait même à regretter d'avoir succomber à son désir.

Auparavant, sa relation avec le chasseur était bien plus simple, elle était basée sur la confiance et la sincérité. Quand Dean voulait lui dire quelque chose, il ne tournait pas autour du pot, il lui disait et Castiel s'était toujours sentit heureux et à l'aise de constater que son protégé ne lui cachait jamais ce qu'il pensait. Aujourd'hui, tout avait changé et l'ange ressentait une amère douleur ronger sa poitrine.

Depuis que l'ambiguïté s'était installé entre eux, depuis que Castiel se sentait devenir plus humain au contact de Dean, et surtout maintenant que l'ange réalisait que le chasseur était également troublé par sa présence, tout avait basculé.

Castiel n'aimait pas cela. Il haïssait le fait de voir Dean s'éloigner de lui et lui échapper.

Il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour ôter le souvenir de ce baiser de sa mémoire, pour que tout redevienne claire et limpide entre eux. L'humanité était vraiment douloureuse et complexe. Castiel comprenait mieux aujourd'hui pourquoi les hommes étaient si tourmentés. Les émotions étaient un cadeau précieux, mais aussi une malédiction et en cette soirée glaciale, l'ange éprouvait le profond désir de ne plus en ressentir aucune.

Bobby avait raison, il s'humanisait de plus en plus chaque jour. Il devenait plus faible...

Castiel passa malgré tout la nuit au chevet de Dean, apaisant son sommeil agité et disparaissant avant qu'il ne se réveille.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner du lendemain fut rapide et silencieux. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup et se rendirent presque immédiatement en ville. Lorsque Dean poussa la porte de l'église, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil inquiet en direction de Castiel. L'ange allait certainement affronter l'un de ses frères déchus et le chasseur sentit son cœur s'affoler à cette idée. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Bobby, Castiel ne semblait pas être au meilleur de sa forme ses derniers temps. Jamais auparavant l'ange ne lui avait semblé si humain, si vulnérable. Bien qu'il ait une confiance absolue quant aux dons de l'ange, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe d'appréhension.

Et si Castiel n'était pas capable de vaincre l'ange déchu ?

Préférant ne pas imaginer le pire, Dean se contenta de souffler de dépit puis de franchir les premières dalles sacrées de l'église. Sam, Bobby et Castiel lui emboîtèrent le pas, inspectant les lieux avec soin. Il était très tôt et la chapelle était encore vide. Se cachant derrière une colonne lorsque le prêtre sortit d'une porte privée pour s'approcher du chœur et allumer des cierges, Dean leur souffla d'une voix presque inaudible:

« Avant de lui sauter sur le poil, il faut déjà qu'on s'assure que c'est bien cette église qui est visée. »

Ils se turent lorsque des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent. Se plaquant contre la pierre glaciale, l'épaule de Dean frôla celle de Castiel. Ce geste pourtant anodin provoqua une vive chaleur dans tout le corps du chasseur qui ne put que plonger ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange. Castiel l'observait calmement, son regard brillant d'une étrange lueur. Attendrit, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Ce contact, le premier depuis plus d'une journée, agit sur leur deux êtres comme un baume euphorisant. Pendant une seconde, l'amertume, le trouble et la crainte furent oubliés, ils se contentèrent de se fixer, appréciant juste le fait d'être côte à côte.

Un raclement de gorge bruyant leur fit reprendre leur esprit et Dean se dégagea vivement sur le côté, gêné.

Bobby et Sam les fixaient, embarrassés d'avoir encore une fois été témoins d'un de ces « regards enflammés », comme ils s'amusaient à appeler ces instants où Dean et Castiel se dévoraient tout simplement des yeux sans même s'en rendre compte. Les deux concernés constatèrent que le prêtre avait certainement regagné ses appartements privés, car il était hors de vu.

« Bref. Maintenant qu'il a disparut, on peut faire les vérifications d'usages », déclara Sam pour remettre tout le monde dans le vif du sujet.

Ils acquiescèrent tous avant de se séparer pour se faufiler vers les portes de sorties. Dans les églises qui avaient été prises pour cibles, l'ange déchu avait toujours pris soin de placer des pièges qui empêchaient aux fidèles de s'enfuir avant la fin de son sermon. Les chasseurs et Castiel espéraient en leur fort intérieur s'être trompés d'endroit, car même si d'arrêter ce démon était primordiale, affronter une telle créature ne les réjouissait pas vraiment. Jamais encore ils n'avaient eu à combattre un ange déchu et cette chasse pouvait très bien être la dernière. Observant méticuleusement le bois de la porte qui se trouvait devant lui ainsi que le sol et le plafond, Dean passa ensuite sa main sur la pierre du mur. Sous ses doigts, il sentit une forme creuse et étrange. Fronçant les sourcils, il se pencha pour détailler la croix démoniaque qui avait été gravée dans la pierre.

« Bingo », dit-il à haute voix.

De l'autre côté de la chapelle, Sam répondit:

« Il y a un symbole taillé dans la pierre. Je le reconnais. Il agit comme une barrière qui empêche aux âmes humaines de franchir les portes. »

« Ils pourront entrer, mais pas sortir. Ni nous par la même occasion. Le seule moyen de détruire ses symboles, c'est de tuer la personne qui les a crée... nous sommes coincés ici », ajouta Bobby avec gravité.

Ils se regroupèrent au centre de l'église puis échangèrent des regards entendus. Comme des imbéciles, ils s'étaient jetés dans la gueule du loup. Seul Castiel pourrait s'échapper si les choses tournaient mal. A cette pensée, l'aîné des Winchester ne put s'empêcher d'être rassuré. Au moins, son ange avait une chance de s'en sortir...

« Cela veut dire que l'emplumé est déjà ici », devina Dean en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient toujours seuls.

« Déjà dans le prêtre ? » demanda Bobby.

Les chasseurs tournèrent simultanément la tête vers Castiel qui fronçait les sourcils. L'ange semblait réfléchir, ou plutôt attendre une confirmation, quelque chose qui lui prouverait qu'en effet, son frère déchu avait déjà pris possession de l'homme de Dieu. Ses yeux se fermèrent un instant avant de s'ouvrir en grand, comme s'il venait de comprendre un détail qui le terrifiait.

« Vite, cachons nous! » pressa Castiel, les traits figés de stupeur.

Bobby et Sam se précipitèrent alors que l'ange saisissait Dean par la main pour l'attirer dans l'ombre d'un pilier. Ne protestant même pas lorsque Castiel refusa de dénouer leurs doigts qu'il serrait au point de lui faire mal, Dean tendit l'oreille. Une fois de plus, il perçut un bruit de porte qui grince.

L'ange déchu était de retour dans la chapelle.

Au son de ses pas, il devina qu'il faisait le tour du chœur, vérifiant probablement que l'église était vide. Il avait certainement dut discerner le son de leur voix dans le silence ambiant. Retenant leur respiration, les chasseurs et l'ange l'entendirent approcher de plus de plus. Glissant sa main libre dans sa poche intérieure à la recherche de son arme, Dean serra encore davantage les doigts de Castiel. Le chasseur savait qu'un flingue n'avait aucun effet sur les anges, mais son geste était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Alors même que le prêtre arrivait à leur hauteur, une porte s'ouvrit et une voix féminine retentit:

« Mon père, il se passe des choses étranges dans la bibliothèque, vous feriez mieux de venir voir ».

Dean put apercevoir du coin de l'œil le sourire carnassier qui se dessina sur les lèvres du possédé avant qu'il n'aille à la rencontre de la femme, probablement une religieuse. Plus de doute à présent, l'ange déchu était bel et bien dans le prêtre. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut à nouveau disparut que Dean comprit ce qui venait de leur sauver la mise in extrémis. Un petit sourire satisfait arquait les lèvres de Castiel.

« Joli diversion, mais ça ne le retiendra pas longtemps, nous devons agir avant que d'autres personnes ne soient piégées dans cette église... »

Seulement le visage de l'ange redevint dur et tourmenté, coupant Dean dans son élan.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Moineau ? » s'enquit Bobby, ayant lui aussi saisis que Castiel avait comprit quelque chose qui ne le réjouissait pas.

« Cette créature...Ce n'est pas un ange comme les autres. Il est dangereux », les prévint-il.

Pendant un instant, Dean fut persuadé de lire de la peur dans son regard. Pour lui, tout les anges étaient dangereux, mais pour que celui-ci effraie Castiel, il devait être sacrément costaud.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'inquiéta Sam dont le teint était étrangement pâle.

Lui non plus n'aimait pas savoir que leur meilleure arme pour détruire le possédé était pour le moins terrifié. Dans un état de panique jamais ressentit auparavant, Castiel expliqua:

« Il s'agit de Samaël, un ange déchu extrêmement puissant. Il est le premier de mes frères à avoir suivit Lucifer. Son nom signifie: '' le venin de Dieu '' ».

« Pas très rassurant. Il m'a pas l'air très accueillant ton frérot », voulut ironiser Dean.

Mais le regard grave que lui lança Castiel fit renter son rire dans sa gorge.

« Selon la légende, on le confond souvent avec Lucifer à cause de son ''costume de feu''. Il serait censé posséder des ailes empoisonnées qui forceraient les hommes à révéler leurs pêchers aux yeux de tous avant d'aller brûler en enfer. Il est également connu pour sa beauté et son éloquence. »

Encore une fois, le savoir de Bobby impressionna Dean et Sam. Seulement Castiel s'empressa de le rectifier et également d'aggraver leur angoisse.

« Vos connaissances sont presque parfaites. Sauf que Samaël se sert en réalité des mots pour corrompre l'esprit des hommes. Il les force a exprimer leurs sentiments cachés pour faire le mal et ensuite les damner. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Dean, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il souhaitait connaître la réponse. Quoi qu'il en soit, Castiel lui répondit:

« Il lit dans les âmes quel pêcher mortel leur correspond pour les forcer à le réaliser. Un homme jaloux par exemple, tuera sa femme et toutes les personnes qu'il soupçonne d'être ses amants. Samaël aime jouer avec les sentiments des humains. Les faire souffrir en se servant de leur passion est son passe temps favori. »

« Pas cool... »

Pour une fois, Dean manquait de mots. La situation était grave. Ils devaient le neutraliser au plus vite... bien que leurs chances soient maigre face à une telle entité.

« Je comprend pourquoi c'est à lui que Lucifer a confié cette mission. Il ne prêche pas que le dénie de Dieu, il profite aussi de sa présence dans les églises pour empoisonner les fidèles et faire ressortir leur haine et leur colère envers le pauvre prêtre qu'il possède », comprit Sam en ôtant son bonnet qu'une main nerveuse.

Alors qu'il essuyait son front en sueur, Dean réalisa soudain que Castiel ne lui tenait plus la main depuis quelques secondes maintenant. Du coin de l'œil, le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il avait disparut. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se demander où son ange avait bien pu passer, car une voix caverneuse retentit dans leur dos.

« Très futé. »

Se tournant tout les trois en direction du nouveau venu, Dean, Bobby et Sam se sentirent soudain propulsés contre le mur de pierre. La pression effectuée contre tout leur corps fut telle, qu'elle leur coupa le souffle. Ils étaient à présent incapable de faire le moindre geste. Respirant avec difficulté, les trois chasseurs virent s'approcher un prêtre à l'apparence particulièrement avenante. C'était sans conteste l'homme que Dean et Sam avaient rencontré la veille, seulement son apparence avait quelque chose de différente, d'altérée. Ses yeux autrefois noisettes avaient pris une teinte orangée flamboyante. Il semblait qu'un véritable feu démoniaque brûlait derrière ses pupilles. Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain et une profonde aura de puissance émanait de sa personne. S'arrêtant à quelques pas d'eux, le possédé les observera à tour de rôle avec soin, avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement au cadet.

« Sam Winchester », déclara-t-il d'une voix à la fois profonde et légère. « Je comprend pourquoi mon frère t'a choisi comme hôte. En plus d'être fort, tu es intelligent. Très jolies cornes au fait... »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'approcha de Sam et porta une main à son crâne. L'ange déchu caressa doucement ses cornes avec un sourire extatique. Grimaçant, le jeune homme voulut échapper à l'emprise de Samaël, mais il ne put même pas bouger son petit doigt. Éclatant de rire, le possédé tourna sa tête en direction de Dean.

« Et je suppose que cette belle plante est ton frère Dean », devina-t-il.

Le chasseur en question n'aima pas sa manière de le fixer. C'était comme s'il était capable de lire en lui, fouillant dans son esprit, violant ses pensées. Ce regard était profondément dérangeant.

« Comment savez-vous cela ?», demanda Sam, attirant à nouveau l'attention de Samaël sur lui.

« Les bonnes nouvelles se propagent vite en enfer. Votre malédiction a été une information particulièrement croustillante pour nous. A présent que tu deviens de plus en plus ''démoniaque'', il sera bien plus facile pour mon frère de te corrompre », répondit l'ange déchu avec une mine particulièrement enjouée.

Pendant que Samaël parlait, Dean tentait tant bien de mal de retrouver un semblant de contrôle sur ses gestes. Ses yeux fouillant la chapelle à la recherche de Castiel, le chasseur craignait que leur ange personnelle n'ait été envoyé au loin par le possédé. Son cœur prit de panique, Dean espéra simplement que Castiel avait trouvé le moyen de se dissimuler pour prendre Samaël par surprise. Son attention fut à nouveau portée sur le déchu lorsque celui-ci se désintéressa de son frère pour s'approcher de lui en déclarant:

« Seulement, ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse personnellement Sammy... »

S'arrêtant à quelques centimètre du visage de Dean, qui le foudroyait du regard, Samaël ricana puis ajouta:

« Dean Winchester, tu es une créature pour le moins fascinante. »

« Merci du compliment. Je... »

L'ange déchu le força à se taire en bloquant sa langue. Cette sensation était pour le moins désagréable. S'était comme si une pince chauffée à blanc venait de se saisir de sa chair. Retenant des larmes de douleur, Dean se contenta d'écouter le possédé qui le déshabillait du regard.

« Bavard... tu l'as toujours été un peu trop. Ou pas assez, cela dépend du contexte. Pour moi, qui sait lire au plus profond des âmes, j'avoue que la tienne m'intrigue beaucoup. Tant de dénie, tant de mensonges et de dissimulation... tant d'effroi. »

Contrairement à ce que l'ange déchu disait, Dean avait rarement peur, mais de savoir qu'un démon pouvait déchiffrer ses pensées intimes le terrifiait.

«_ Cas... où-es-tu?_ », ne cessait-il de se répéter dans sa tête.

L'absence de son ange ne faisait qu'accentuer sa terreur. Il préférait ne pas imaginer le pire. La pression sur sa langue diminua, lui permettant de parler à nouveau.

« Il est vrai que je suis une personne plutôt complexe», ironisa-t-il tout en jetant un regard désespéré à Bobby et Sam.

Seulement les deux chasseurs ne pouvaient rien pour lui, ils étaient trop occupés à tenter de se dégager de l'emprise de Samaël.

« Ce n'est pas bien de refouler toutes ces choses, si tu continues, tu vas finir par avoir un ulcère », continua l'ange déchu, caressant à présent la joue de Dean.

« Quelle coïncidence, je... »

Il fut à nouveau coupé par le possédé qui semblait soudain avoir entendu quelque chose. Ses narines se dilatèrent et ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Enfin, son sourire ne fit que grandir.

« Chut ! Je sens la présence de quelqu'un d'autre ici...une odeur familière... et je sais ce que je dois faire pour qu'il montre la pointe immaculée de ses ailes. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que Dean se sentit soudain décoller du mur. Toujours incapable de bouger, le déchu l'envoya se fracasser contre le plafond. Poussant un hurlement de douleur lorsque ses os crissèrent contre la pierre et que son crâne se cogna violemment contre une brique mal taillée, Dean sentit du sang couler dans ses cheveux. A moitié assommé, le chasseur perçut à peine les cris de Sam et Bobby, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il allait mourir. Samaël le fixa avec une joie sauvage avant d'abaisser son bras dans un geste plein de théâtralité.

« Cas... », souffla Dean.

La pression sur ses membres cessa enfin et il plongea dans le vide, son corps prévoyant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol dallé à plus d'une dizaines de mètres en contre bas. Préférant fermer les yeux pour ne pas voir l'impact, toutes ses pensées se tournèrent vers Castiel.

Dieu... qu'il l'aimait ! Et à présent il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le lui dire.

Mais, à mi-chemin du sol, Dean cessa soudain sa chute, stoppé dans les airs par une nouvelle force bien plus douce que la dernière. Ouvrant les yeux, le chasseur découvrit Castiel qui se tenait en dessous de lui, sa main tendue dans sa direction. Son ange venait de le sauver. Alors qu'ils échangèrent un regard, Dean devina une profonde détresse dans les yeux de Castiel. Il semblait souffrir terriblement, comme s'il était soumis une douloureuse torture. Dean ne comprit que lorsqu'il tourna la tête en direction de Samaël.

Les deux anges se faisaient face, le chasseur planant dans les airs entre eux, et tout deux se livrant à un duel psychique pour savoir qui aurait le dessus sur l'autre.

Sa joie de savoir Castiel sain et sauf abandonna Dean pour être remplacée par une crainte abyssale. Samaël s'était servit de lui pour attirer son ange et le forcer à l'affronter. Et aux vues de l'air réjoui du possédé, c'était lui qui menait la partie. Bien qu'il mit toute sa force mentale dans le combat, Castiel savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à tenir très longtemps. Son pouvoir, qui retenait Dean, faiblissait de secondes en secondes. Comme il l'avait toujours redouté, ses forces étaient aujourd'hui amoindries par son humanité.

Il était incapable de battre Samaël... il ne pourrait pas sauver Dean.

Un profond désespoir s'abattant sur lui, Castiel lâcha peu à peu prise. Le chasseur chuta à nouveau de plusieurs mètres, son corps s'approchant mortellement du sol. Au dernier instant, l'ange put ralentir sa chute, mais Dean finit malgré tout par s'écraser contre les dalles dans un bruit terrible. Sous le choc, il perdit connaissance, son visage recouvert de sang. Abandonnant totalement le duel, Castiel se précipita vers le corps de Dean puis se jeta à ses côtés sous le regard étonné de Samaël. Le déchu observa son ancien frère poser fébrilement ses mains sur le corps inerte de son protégé, puis le retourner pour détailler son visage. Sam et Bobby assistèrent également à la scène, impuissants, voyant Castiel serrer Dean contre lui et caresser ses cheveux dans un geste tremblant.

« Dean ! » appela-t-il d'une voix déchirée.

Sous ses mains, il sentait sa peau se refroidir. Son coeur battait encore, mais son pouls était infime. La vague de douleur qui le submergea coupa le souffle de Castiel. Plus humain et plus vulnérable que jamais, l'ange sentit des larmes remplir ses yeux. Totalement perdu, Castiel ne savait plus ce qu'il ressentait : de la peine, de la culpabilité, de la colère, un profond désir de s'allonger auprès de Dean et de se laisser mourir...

Il avait échoué...

Il était faible et inutile...

A cause de lui, l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer allait mourir. Pleurant silencieusement sur le corps inerte de Dean, Castiel pensa un instant à son pouvoir de guérison. Mais il était trop amoindri pour l'utiliser. Sam et Bobby étaient muets d'horreur, des larmes coulant également sur leurs joues. Le silence fut brisé par Samaël qui s'approcha de Castiel en le fixant, fasciné.

« Voilà qui est intéressant, passionnant même. J'aurais du m'en douter, mais j'avoue être surpris. »

Levant un visage emplie de haine en direction du possédé, Castiel rugit:

« Que veux-tu dire Samaël ? »

L'ange déchu le fixa, puis sourit férocement, comme si sa peine le réjouissait tout particulièrement.

« Humain... tu es l'ange à l'âme la plus humaine que j'ai eu l'occasion de voir. Il est étrange que ceux qui ont remplacé ton vieux débris de père aux commandes ne t'aient pas déjà chassé du paradis. Nous avons tous entendu parlé de ta trahison, de ton attachement à cet humain, mais qui aurait pu se douter de ça... ».

Samaël éclata de rire, l'ironie de la situation le délectait.

« Amoureux d'un humain...un homme qui plus est. Si l'un de tes frères met un jour la main sur toi, je te conseille de partir en courant, car ta grâce ne fera pas long feu. Si jamais cela se produit, pense à nous. Tu feras une très bonne recrue Castiel. Tant de peine, tant de tourment, ton âme est aussi complexe que celle de celui qui fait battre ton cœur ailé. Si tu nous rejoins, tu pourras l'aimer sans te cacher, plus de souffrance ni d'obligations, juste la jouissance. »

Entre ses bras, Castiel sentait que Dean bougeait légèrement.

« Jamais! Vous n'êtes que haine et mensonge ! » s'emporta l'ange, ses mains frictionnant doucement le dos de son protégé qui semblait lentement revenir à lui. Pour détourner l'attention de Samaël, Castiel fit mine de l'écouter.

« Non, non, non. Ton esprit a été fourvoyé. Le mensonge n'est pas en Enfer, mais au Paradis. Tout tes frères sont de beaux hypocrites. Ils ont changé les Lois, changés les Règles Officielles de Dieu pour leur propre profit. Ouvre les yeux Castiel, toute ton existence durant, tu n'as vécu que dans le mensonge. Le Vieux a abandonné les cieux depuis des lustres maintenant. Rejoins nous! L'amour n'est pas muselé aux Enfer, il est libre. »

Que Samaël traite son père de cette manière enflamma ses veines d'une vive rage. Entonnement, ce sentiment lui redonna du courage et de la force et sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, les paumes de Castiel brillèrent d'une légère lueur alors qu'il rétorquait:

« Je ne me rallierai jamais à votre engeance de monstruosité et de destruction. Vous êtes la haine, la luxure, la perversité, il n'y a pas d'amour en enfer, juste son apparence altérée par vos mensonges. Mes frères mentent peut-être, ils ont certainement modifiés les préceptes de Dieu, mais ils restent bien meilleurs que vous ne le serez jamais. »

Baissant les yeux sur le sol, Samaël souffla de dépit. Castiel profita de cet instant de répit pour jeter un coup d'œil à Dean qu'il sentait respirer plus fort entre ses bras. Son coeur papillonnant de joie, il le vit ouvrir les yeux puis murmurer son nom. Castiel lui sourit. Seulement, il ne fut pas le seul à avoir remarqué que Dean allait mieux, car il sentit soudain une sombre force s'emparer du corps de son protégé pour l'arracher à son étreinte.

« Castiel ! » le prévint Sam depuis le mur où il était toujours immobilisé.

Levant les yeux, l'ange vit alors que Samaël avait crée un grand feu en plein milieu de l'église et que sa main était pointée sur Dean.

« Ton refus me chagrine », déclara simplement le possédé avant de prendre totalement le contrôle du corps de Dean pour le projeter en direction du brasier.

Bobby et Sam poussèrent un même cri de rage avant que Castiel ne se relève et ne bloque in extrémis le pouvoir de Samaël.

« Non! Pas lui! », prévint-il.

Soudain, Castiel se sentait bien plus puissant. Savoir que Dean allait mieux grâce à ses pouvoirs alors même qu'il avait pensé le perdre venait de lui faire comprendre quelque chose. Son protégé avait eu raison en lui disant que les émotions peuvent être une arme lorsqu'on sait les utiliser...

« Tu ne me laisse pas le choix. Lorsque tu l'auras vu mourir, ta peine et ta haine seront telles que ta grâce s'arrachera d'elle même et tu n'auras d'autre choix que de nous rejoindre », expliqua Samaël avant de faire appelle à tout ses pouvoirs pour envoyer Dean au cœur des flammes.

Seulement il rencontra une résistance à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Ne bougeant que de quelques centimètres, l'aîné des Winchester comprit que Castiel était entrain de reprendre confiance en ses capacités. Le fixant avec intensité, il l'encouragea:

« Cas... tu peux le faire. Renvoi ce connard d'emplumé brûler en enfer ».

Son ange lui répondit par un sourire assuré puis l'attira de son côté. Tendant sa main pour saisir celle que Castiel lui présentait, leurs doigts se frôlèrent. Mais Samaël, ses yeux flamboyant de milles feu, reprit le dessus en ramenant Dean en direction des flammes.

« Tu ne gagneras pas contre moi ! » rugit-il, son aura de puissance ne faisant que grandir.

Castiel sentait sa concentration faiblir à mesure que son protégé s'approchait des flammes.

« Dean... »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt...

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter !

Seulement Samaël était si puissant...

« Avant qu'il ne meure, j'ai une idée qui va rendre ta chute encore plus douloureuse. Car tu ne sais toujours pas ce que recèle son âme... »

Le possédé braqua alors ses yeux sur le chasseur dont les flammes léchaient presque les pieds. Dean entendit à peine Sam, Bobby et Castiel hurler son nom, il ne sentit plus le feu commencer à faire fondre ses semelles, la chaleur étouffante disparut. A la place, un puissant venin parcourut ses veines, empoisonnant son esprit. Comme dans un état second, rien ne lui parut plus important que de dire la vérité.

Il allait mourir, il devait dire à Castiel ce qu'il ressentait, c'était primordiale.

Castiel vit les yeux de Dean devenir hagard et son visage amorphe. Il savait ce que cela signifiait: Samaël venait d'empoisonner l'esprit de Dean, le forçant à révéler ses passions les plus cachées. Bien que l'ange ne désirait qu'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de son protégé, il refusa que cela se passe de cette façon. Pas sous l'emprise d'un démon !

« Cas, je t'ai... », commença Dean.

« Non! Ne dis rien, bat toi contre le poison », le supplia Castiel.

Samaël rit. L'amour pouvait être si stupide...

« Très bien, ton cher et tendre ne veut rien savoir, alors dis lui ''adieu'' », l'obligea-t-il.

« Adieu Cas », obéit Dean, souriant, comme dans un autre monde.

« Non! » hurla l'ange.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le pantalon de Dean qui prenait feu et un déclic se fit soudain dans son esprit. La barrière mentale qui l'empêchait d'embrasser ses émotions humaines se brisa et laissa déferler un flot de sentiments qui le bouleversèrent. Un pouvoir incontournable déchira alors tout son être et ses yeux prirent une teinte argenté aveuglante. Bobby et Sam sentirent alors l'emprise de Samaël diminuer et ils eurent juste le temps de protéger leur visage de leurs bras avant qu'une lumière éclatante ne se répande dans la chapelle. Ses deux mains tendues en direction du possédé, Castiel se sentit plus puissant que jamais. Tel un rayon d'éclairs, son pouvoir fut projeté hors de lui pour frapper Samaël en pleine poitrine. Le souffle qui émana du choc entre les deux anges éteignit le feu et Dean retomba lourdement sur le sol. Lorsque le flux d'énergie cessa et que les yeux de Castiel retrouvèrent leur teinte bleuté, Samaël, son visage ravagé laissant percevoir sa chair et ses os, rugit et voulut se ruer hors de l'église, effrayé. Mais à peine eut-il fait un pas qu'un cercle de feu l'emprisonna. Abandonnant le possédé au bon vouloir de Sam et de Bobby, Castiel se précipita vers Dean qui s'asseyait avec difficulté.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda le chasseur en se massant douloureusement le crâne.

Se laissant tomber à genoux face à Dean, Castiel fut tellement heureux de le voir entier qu'il se contenta de lui sourire.

« Tu es vivant », souffla l'ange, son cœur se gonflant de joie.

S'adossant contre le mur, Dean lui fit un clin d'œil puis s'extasia:

« Putain Cas, c'était quoi ça ? Je t'avais jamais vu comme ça, on aurait dit un archange. Et ce truc qui est sortit de tes mains, faudra vraiment... »

La chasseur fut coupé par Castiel qui l'enlaça avec force, le serrant contre lui à l'étouffer. Alors que son premier geste aurait du être de le repousser, Dean se contenta de sourire et de nicher son visage dans le coup de l'ange, appréciant juste le fait d'être là, en vie, avec lui. Lorsque Castiel se recula, ses mains encadrèrent le visage ensanglanté de Dean qui le fixait, émerveillé.

« Tu m'a sauvé la vie. Tu es magnifique ».

Sous le coup de l'émotion, Castiel crut que ses ailes allaient se déployer. Quelque chose en lui explosa d'aise. D'un même geste, ils se penchèrent d'un vers l'autre, ignorant les vociférations de Samaël, la voix de Sam et les rugissements de Bobby. Échangeant un baiser léger qui les fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds, ils se sourirent avant de se jeter littéralement l'un sur l'autre. Leurs bras s'enlacèrent à s'étouffer, leur corps se soudèrent avec tant de force qu'on aurait cru qu'ils voulaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, leurs lèvres enfin se pressèrent tellement qu'elles furent meurtries alors que leurs langues se liaient dans un délicieux ballet. Leur étreinte avait quelque chose de désespérée. Leurs doigts froissèrent leurs vêtements pour entrer en contact avec la chair brûlante. Ils avaient besoin de cela pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vivants. Leur union était forte, inévitable, fusionnelle. Malheureusement, ils furent obligés de se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et leur esprit. Et alors que Castiel s'approchait à nouveau de Dean pour un nouveau baiser, son protégé posa une main sur sa poitrine et le força à rester à distance, l'observant, paniqué. Une fois de plus, Dean était perdu, bouleversé. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Castiel était vraiment trop intense, il ne savait pas comment le gérer sans que cela ne l'engloutisse totalement. Brisant leur contact visuel et ainsi leur bulle d'intimité, Dean s'échappa de l'étreinte de l'ange et rejoignit Bobby et Sam à pas de course.

Encore une fois, Dean voulait lui échapper, mais aujourd'hui, Castiel ne comptait pas le laisser faire.

Pour l'instant, il devait s'occuper de Samaël...

Rejoignant les chasseurs qui entouraient l'ange déchu, toujours prisonnier du cercle de feu, il arriva en plein milieu de la discussion enflammée qui opposait le possédé à Sam.

* * *

Lorsque Sam vit Castiel courir vers Dean et lui sourire, il sut que son frère/sœur était sain et sauf. Le terrible poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'envola alors et il échangea un regard rassuré avec Bobby. Alors que les deux chasseurs se précipitèrent en direction de Dean et Castiel, ils passèrent devant le cercle de feu où Samaël était enfermé.

« Winchester ! », l'interpella le possédé.

Stoppant leur course, Sam et Bobby s'approchèrent du feu, gardant malgré tout leur distance. Le vieux chasseur grimaça et l'odeur de la chair brûlée lui retourna l'estomac. Jamais il ne s'habituerait à cette puanteur putride. Le visage du possédé n'était plus qu'un amas de sang, d'os et de peau bouillie. Le pouvoir de Castiel avait malheureusement tué l'ôte, mais il avait aussi terriblement affaibli l'ange déchu. Le possédé était à présent misérable, rampant sur le sol, toute puissance ayant déserté son aura. Ainsi emprisonné par le cercle mystique, il lui était impossible de quitter le corps déchiqueté du prêtre, ni de se soigner. Son état de profonde faiblesse l'en aurait de toute manière empêché. Toisant du regard la pitoyable créature qu'il était devenu, Sam répondit:

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? »

« Aide moi... » supplia Samaël en tendant une main dans sa direction.

Bobby ne put s'empêcher de pousser un grognement amusé. Pour qui ce satané emplumé se prenait-il ?

« Quoi ? Et pourquoi t'aiderais-je ? Tu as tenté de tuer mon frère ! » rugit Sam, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde qu'il allait l'aider ? Castiel lui avait certainement fait cramer le cerveau !

Pourtant, Samaël s'approcha de lui au point que son visage lacéré frôlait les flammes, lui donnant une apparence encore plus démoniaque. Ses yeux avaient perdu de leur éclat, mais leur couleur orangé glaça le sang de Sam. Son regard se braqua sur lui et c'était comme s'il sondait son esprit, fouillait dans sa tête, découvrait ses pensées. Sa voix fut légère comme le vent, profonde, pénétrant son être comme un poison.

« Parce que je sais ce qui dors en toi Sam. N'oublie pas qui je suis, je lis dans les âmes. »

Voyant que le jeune homme était fasciné, hypnotisé par les paroles de Samaël, Bobby saisit Sam par le bras et le força à faire un pas en arrière. Alors que le cadet retrouvait ses esprits, le vieux chasseur rugit à l'attention de l'ange déchu:

« La ferme saloperie, ou je t'envoie rôtir en enfer ! »

« Tu ne feras rien vieil homme ! » rétorqua Samaël dans un grognement qui n'avait rien d'humain.

Sa voix, tel un serpent venimeux, parvint à faire taire Bobby. Même dans sa prison de feu, l'ange déchu possédait toujours une once de son pouvoir. Se forçant à repousser la force qui s'emparait de ses pensées, le vieux chasseur reprit le dessus et s'apprêta à tracer le symbole « repousse ange » que Castiel lui avait appris. Mais au dernier moment, Sam l'arrêta.

« Bobby, attend. »

S'approchant à nouveau des flammes d'un pas assuré, il demanda :

« Que lis-tu en moi ? »

Sam désirait savoir ce que l'ange déchu dénichait dans son âme, il voulait la preuve qu'il n'était pas qu'un démon voué à devenir le diable en personne. Satisfait, Samaël sourit et lui répondit, alors que Dean et Castiel avaient pris place aux côtés de Bobby.

« Tu es puissant et au fond de ton âme, tu rêves d'embrasser ta destiné de gloire. Si tu dis ''oui'' à Lucifer, tout tes rêves les plus fous seront à ta portée. Tu seras grand, le maître du monde, un roi, un Dieu ! »

Alors que les paroles de l'ange déchu aurait du le plonger dans un profond désespoir, Sam se surprit à combattre sa morosité.

Non !

« Même si je désire tout cela, je suis assez fort pour y renoncer. Je n'abdiquerai jamais ! » promit-il, sentant la petite main de Dean se poser sur son épaule en guise de soutien.

Il était fort !

« Et pourtant, tu le feras, c'est ton destin Sam, tout comme c'est le destin de Dean de t'affronter », ricana Samaël en jetant un bref regard en direction de l'ainé des Winchester.

Fronçant les sourcils, Dean se révolta:

« Jamais je ne ferais de mal à mon frère ! »

« Vous vous opposerez dans un combat mortel et l'un de vous sera tué. De votre duel dépendra l'avenir du monde, vous ne pouvez vous battre contre cela. »

Samaël semblait reprendre peu à peu ses forces, le trouble qui régnait entre les deux Winchester nourrissant sa soif de destruction. Mais, contre toute attente, Sam fit un autre pas en avant et repoussa la tentative d'intrusion de l'ange déchu dans son esprit. Le regard clair et un léger sourire aux lèvres, Sam assura:

« Je possède peut-être du sang de démon, mais je ne serais jamais Lucifer, je ne suis pas un monstre! »

Non ! Il n'était pas un démon. Son destin était tout tracé ? Très bien, alors il le forcerait à reculer. Sam le savait, il pourrait construire son propre chemin !

« Tu es un démon Samuel»

Samaël sentait qu'il perdait son emprise. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que le jeune Winchester ferait preuve d'une telle force d'esprit.

« Peut-être en partie, mais je ne suis pas monstrueux. Si j'ai des pouvoirs, les bloquerais et si un jour je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'affronter Lucifer, je le ferais. Je me battrai sans relâche même si je dois mourir. Parce que je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

A peine Sam eut-il finit sa phrase qu'une légère fumée sombre l'entoura, le submergea et le fit disparaître. Dean, Bobby et Castiel, effrayés, se précipitèrent vers lui, mais lorsque son frère/soeur posa une main sur son bras, l'onde opaque s'évanouit et Sam réapparut. Sous les regards abasourdis de ses compagnons et de l'ange déchu, le cadet porta une main à son crâne.

Des cheveux ! Plus de cornes !

Il venait de retrouver son apparence normal. Un sourire éclatant éclairant son visage, Sam souffla:

« Je ne suis pas un monstre ».

En prononçant cette phrase, il réalisait que sa poitrine ne se tordait plus de culpabilité. Oui, il avait déclenché l'Apocalypse mais il savait à présent qu'il possédait la force nécessaire pour combattre son supposé destin. Il allait combattre et vaincre.

« Tu as réussi Sammy ! Tu es dégommé la malédiction ! » s'extasia Dean en le serrant brièvement contre lui.

Se figeant, il passa ses mains sur sa poitrine, espérant ne plus avoir de sein. Mais il souffla de dépit lorsqu'il réalisa que son soutiens gorge lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

« Au moins, l'un de nous est redevenu un beau gosse », se consola-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur les cheveux de son frère.

Trop heureux, ils en avaient presque oublié la présence de l'ange déchu qui poussa un rugissement de rage.

« La ferme abrutit ou je vais vraiment te faire cramer », le menaça Bobby.

« Je suis Samaël, tu ne possèdes pas le pouvoir de me vaincre... »

Le possédé se tut soudain, comme si une main invisible venait de saisir sa gorge. Ses yeux exorbités se posèrent sur Castiel dont les doigts formaient un cercle qui se refermait de plus en plus, l'étranglant.

« Moi si », dit simplement l'ange.

Ses yeux reprenant leur teinte argenté luminescente, il relâcha la pression qu'il effectuait sur la gorge de Samaël. Retombant sur le sol, suffoqué, le déchu regarda son ancien frère avec terreur.

« C'est impossible » souffla-t-il.

« Et pourtant... Adieu Samaël ».

Claquant des doigts, Castiel fit se refermer le cercle de flamme sur le possédé qui fut englouti. Le brasier mystique consuma alors l'âme démoniaque sous les regards étonnés des trois chasseurs. Une fois que le corps ne fut que poussière, Castiel fit disparaître le feu et les cendres puis se tourna en direction de Dean qui le dévisageait.

« Cas, j'adore tes nouveaux pouvoirs! »

Souriant, l'ange leur proposa de renter chez Bobby pour prendre un repos bien mérité.

Car, au réveil, Dean et lui allaient avoir une conversation qui s'imposait...

* * *

Voilà!

A vous les studios!

A bientôt.


	9. Chapter 9: L'Aveu

Pardon à tous pour ce retard inexcusable, seulement, ma box a encore et toujours décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Je profite donc d'un passage chez un ami pour vous poster ce 9ème et dernier chapitre. J'espère que cela vous plaira.

**Warning! Je vous préviens que ce chapitre contient une scène slash assez hot et qu'ainsi, vous êtes prévenus: ma fic est à présent interdite aux moins de 16 ans. Si vous ne voulez pas lire, passez directement en dernière ligne où je résumerai ce qui c'est passé ^^**

**

* * *

**

Avant tout, réponse aux reviews**:**

**Cass Shelly:** Oui, moi aussi j'aurais bien vu ce dernière chapitre en épisode. Un peu d'action, ça fait du bien. Quant à la maladresse de Castiel, je la trouve à la fois drôle et attachante. Bonne lecture ^^

**deaina:** Merci pour tes encouragements. Voici la suite!

**ilai:** Et bien voilà « la conversation » qui tu attendais, en espérant ne pas te décevoir.

**Vampir-Kun:** Ta review m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis heureuse de t'avoir fait ressentir tant de choses!

**Liibra:** La suite est ici! Moi aussi j'aime les nouveaux pouvoirs de Cas.

**Sara the best:** Pardon pour le retard, sans plus attendre, voici le chapitre que tu attendais. Merci encore pour tes reviews qui me touchent toujours beaucoup.

**neverland25:** Merci pour ta review. Enjoy cette suite!

**Pqna'-'**: Thank you for your review and your support. Hope this new chapter will please you.

Sans plus attendre, voici la suite.

Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : L'aveu :**

Le lendemain, ils étaient de retour chez Bobby.

Après une nuit de quelques heures où Dean n'avait fait que se tourner dans ses draps sans trouver le sommeil, il avait fini par allumer sa lampe de chevet pour frotter ses yeux fatigués.

Il était incapable de dormir...

Jetant un bref regard à travers la fenêtre où le ciel noir et étoilé dévoilait une lune brillante, le chasseur souffla de dépit. Il ne pouvait repousser cette confrontation plus longtemps. Il devait parler à Castiel de ce qu'ils avaient vécu dans l'église. Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait trouver de repos que lorsqu'ils auraient mis les choses au claire.

Seulement, savait-il au moins ce qu'il allait lui dire ? Pouvait-il faire face à ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui ?

Pour s'empêcher de changer d'avis, Dean s'empressa d'appeler Castiel. A peine eut-il murmuré son nom que l'ange apparut face à lui, le fixant avec intensité. Ne pouvant le regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps sous peine de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions, Dean baissa la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard, le chasseur, toujours vêtu d'un de son tee-shirt d'homme et d'un vieux caleçon, n'avait pas bougé du lit et aucun mot n'était sortit de sa bouche. Le silence oppressant qui régnait mettait Castiel mal alaise.

« Dean, nous devons parler de ce qui s'est passé ».

« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ? » rétorqua le chasseur avec humeur.

Lui ouvrir son coeur était bien plus difficile qu'il l'avait espéré. Son esprit était si embrouillé et sa poitrine si broyée que Dean pensa un instant qu'il allait tomber malade.

Malade d'amour ?

Il ne put s'empêcher à un sourire amer de venir chatouiller ses lèvres. Mais il redevint sérieux lorsque Castiel lui répondit, désespéré:

« Ce que tu ressens. Je ne me cache plus moi. Tu me fais douter Dean, douter des enseignements qu'on m'a inculqué. Lorsque je t'ai vu en danger, je n'ai plus pensé à rien sinon à la colère que j'éprouvais. Tu avais raison tu sais ? Les sentiments peuvent être des armes. C'est grâce à cette rage que j'ai ressenti en croyant te perdre que je suis parvenu à surpasser Samael. Il est étrange que je n'ai plus peur de mes sentiments alors que cela ne fait que quelques mois que j'en ressens. Tu as eu toute ta vie pour les appréhender et pourtant c'est toi qui les repousse. »

Dean se renfrogna et garda le silence. Castiel avait raison. Il avait peur...

Mais il aimait un ange bordel de merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit lui ? Pourquoi pas une gentille petite serveuse, ou encore une autre chasseuse ? Non. Il avait la poisse jusqu'à la fin. Tant qu'à tomber amoureux pour la première fois sa vie, il s'était cassé la gueule devant l'unique créature qu'il ne pourrait jamais aimer.

« C'est parce que j'ai l'apparence d'un homme ? » l'interrompit Castiel.

Dean releva la tête et le regarda enfin, ses yeux brillants d'une intensité nouvelle.

« Bien sur que non! » s'emporta-t-il.

Sa colère le poussa à parler sans qu'il ne s'en rendre vraiment compte.

« Au début, oui, c'était un problème, mais plus maintenant. Je me fous que tu sois un mec, un ange ou une fille. Tu aurais été un vieux chauve bedonnant ça aurait été la même chose. Depuis que je vis dans ce putain de corps de gonzesse, je perd la boule. Cette saloperie de sensibilité féminine m'a fait piger des tas de trucs enfouis. Ca fait un baille que je ressens ces choses pour toi Cas'. Je m'étais forcé à dissimuler ça derrière une putain d'amitié bien viril, mais j'étais con. Trop con pour piger que je t'aime. Je t'aime si fort que ça me fou en l'air. Savoir que tu ressens une attirance pour moi n'arrange rien. Parce que tu es un connard d'emplumé et que jamais je foutrai ta grâce en l'air, même si je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de te faire l'amour, ici et maintenant. Mais je peux pas, parce que je t'aime trop pour te damner. Je peux pas t'imposer ça. »

Essoufflé par la ferveur de son aveu, Dean enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il refusait de voir de la pitié dans les yeux de Castiel. Il se sentait déjà assez pathétique comme ça. Il l'entendit s'approcher et sentit ensuite sa main se poser sur son genoux. Le chasseur étrangla le sanglot qui remontait le long de sa gorge.

Il n'allait pas se mettre à chialer en plus ! Il ne manquait plus que ça !

« Dean, regarde moi. »

Il refusa.

Soufflant de dépit, Castiel prit sa main et le força à se relever. Se tenant à quelque centimètres de lui, le chasseur sentit la chaleur qui émanait du corps de son ange l'irradier, le mettant dans un état second. S'approchant encore, Castiel lui susurra d'une voix douce et extrêmement convaincante:

« Tu ne m'imposes rien. Dean, tu m'as permis de me libérer des préceptes mensongers de mes supérieurs. Samael était un traitre, mais il avait raison sur un point : les enseignements de Dieu ont été profanés par mes frères. Les plus extrémistes ont choisi de censurer certains détails, arrangeant les choses à leur guise. La vrai parole du Seigneur parle d'amour. Les anges en sont les messagers, les guerriers de ce pouvoir. Jamais il n'a été dit qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de l'éprouver. Il était plus simple pour mes supérieurs de contrôler les légions angéliques en leur inculquant la notion de pêcher de chair. Seulement, l'amour, quelque soit sa forme, ne peut être mauvais. Tu ne me damneras pas ».

Dean garda les yeux fermés. Il aurait tellement aimer croire en ce que l'ange lui disait...

« De plus, tu m'as apprit le libre arbitre. J'ai le droit de faire ce que bon me semble de ma vie. Et je t'ai choisi toi ».

Cette fois, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Castiel avait raison. Il ressemblait de plus en plus à un satané humain, mais son plaidoyer était juste et sincère. Un étrange courant électrique parcourut alors tout son corps pour mourir au creux de sa poitrine et lui révéler une évidence...

Il aimait Castiel. Oui, plus que tout. Ainsi, il ne servait à rien de lutter plus longtemps.

« Et si tu doutes encore de la véracité de tout cela, ouvres les yeux », souffla l'ange.

Dean obtempéra et lui sourit. Castiel porta alors la main du chasseur à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser. Du coin de l'œil, le Winchester vit ses doigts qui étaient toujours enlacés à ceux de Castiel.

Il sursauta soudain et retint un cri, son souffle se coupant.

Sa main...

Elle était grande, rugueuse et possédait des ongles dans un état pitoyable.

« Putain de merde », jura Dean d'une voix trop grave.

Son coeur s'affolant, ses doigts passèrent dans ses cheveux coupés courts pour descendre sur son torse étrangement plat et finir leur voyage entre ses jambes.

« Yes! » s'écria-t-il au comble de la joie.

Reportant son attention sur Castiel qui le dévisageait, Dean saisit son visage entre ses mains et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres charnues.

Il était si heureux de retrouver son corps d'homme que son allégresse lui fit momentanément tout oublier. Sautillant presque, il se précipita dans la salle de bain, Castiel sur ses talons. Dean retrouva alors son bon vieux reflet dans le miroir. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de voir sa « tête d'abruti », comme disait souvent Sam. Plus de longs cils, plus de seins, plus de saloperie de soutiens gorge et surtout, le retour de sa satané virilité. Dean était si heureux qu'il embrassa son reflet puis fit volte face. Fixant Castiel, il eut un instant peur que le retour de son corps d'homme ne bouleverse tout. Une partie de lui espérait que le fait d'aimer un ange n'avait été qu'une illusion crée par ses hormones féminines. Mais il sut en un regard que rien n'avait changé. Il trouvait toujours Castiel terriblement sexy et sentait son ventre papillonner stupidement. Dean sut alors qu'il n'était pas bon de se murer dans une coquille de dureté, et que c'était au contraire en s'ouvrant aux autres et acceptant ses sentiments qu'il pourrait vaincre. En acceptant tout cela, le chasseur avait vaincu sa plus grande peur... Le sort d'apparence était levé, mais ça n'arrangeait rien à son affaire. Car cela signifiait que depuis le début, cette malédiction n'avait été lié qu'à Castiel et au fait qu'il refusait de s'avouer à lui-même qu'un homme pouvait en aimer un autre. Lui comprit.

Dans quel guêpier était il encore allé se fourrer ? Tomber amoureux d'un ange...quelle idée !

Baissant un instant la tête, Dean se fit la remarque qu'il devrait aller prévenir Bobby et Sam. Mais il n'en avait pas du tout envie...

Le chasseur garda un instant le silence puis ne put que capituler. Il l'aimait...alors à quoi bon lutter ?

Lorsque Dean leva les yeux, Castiel fut alors happé par l'éclat de pur bonheur qui était peint au fond de ses prunelles. A peine eut-il le temps de sourire en retour que les lèvres de Castiel furent capturée par celles de Dean dans un baiser fougueux. Ils oublièrent alors tout, projetés dans un autre monde où rien n'existait à par eux.

Plus de honte, plus de peur...juste le fait d'être ensemble.

Castiel embrassa ses émotions humaines, les laissant le submerger sans plus tenter d'en contrôler une seule. Son instinct l'emporta sur tout. Les mains de l'ange se perdirent alors dans le dos de Dean. Leurs bassins se rapprochèrent, se devinèrent, se caressèrent. Le chasseur fut soudain pris d'une envie violente de sentir Castiel perdre pied contre lui. Il voulait le voir défaillir, trembler, gémir entre ses bras.

Sa satané virilité était de retour, et il comptait bien l'utiliser !

Le saisissant par les hanches, Dean fit preuve d'une telle passion qu'il le porta presque jusqu'à l'acculer contre le mur opposé. Castiel, surprit, le laissa faire, curieux de savoir ce que son chasseur allait entreprendre. Mais ce qu'il lui fit par la suite l'empêcha même de réfléchir, il ne put qu'éprouver le plaisir étouffant qui se rependit dans tout son être. Dean vint récupérer les mains de l'ange dans son dos, les remontant par la suite au-dessus de sa tête pour les coller à la paroi, menottant ses poignets de ses doigts. Castiel allait déclarer quelque chose mais Dean le bâillonna de sa bouche. Sa langue vint s'amuser avec la sienne avant de lentement se diriger vers son oreille, frôlant mon menton, sa joue, sa tempe.

« Cas... » lui susurra Dean d'une voix si emprunte de désir que Castiel sentit des frissons parcourir son échine.

En quelques milliers d'années d'existence, il avait observé la façon dont les humains faisaient l'amour. Mais le vivre était bien différent. Son envie de Dean l'étouffait presque. Les doigts du chasseur abandonnèrent celles de Castiel pour venir jouer avec les boutons de sa chemise. Tout doucement, il s'amusa à débarrasser l'ange de son costume, son index venant ensuite taquiner son torse nu au fur et à mesure qu'il se découvrait. Haletant, Castiel se contenta de gémir un peu plus à chaque nouvelle caresse, totalement sans arme face à ce que Dean lui faisait éprouver. Les lèvres du chasseur quittèrent son visage qu'elles parsemaient de baisers afin de suivre le cheminement de ses doigts sur sa peau. Sa bouche gourmande s'empara de ses petits tétons bruns à travers le tissu puis à même la chair lorsque les mains de Dean écartèrent les pans de la chemise à demi-ouverte de Castiel. Il les suça avidement l'un après l'autre, mettant le pauvre ange dans un état tel qu'il poussa un cri de douleur.

Son pantalon était si serré...

Devinant les malheurs de son ange, Dean sourit contre son torse qu'il léchait toujours tout en y déposant de petits baisers. Sa bouche descendit alors très lentement le long de son corps, suivant la ligne de ses pectoraux pour s'arrêter là où le tissu de sa chemise prenait fin. Il fit sauter le dernier bouton. Saisissant Castiel par les hanches, Dean accrocha un instant son regard assombri de volupté puis plongea sa langue à l'intérieur de son nombril. Ouvrant la bouche dans un cri silencieux, l'ange se mordit ensuite vivement la lèvre inférieure, son entrejambe devenant de plus en plus douloureuse. Agenouillé devant lui, Dean s'amusait avec le petit creux de chair comme il l'avait fait quelques instants plus tôt avec la bouche de Castiel. Le chasseur cessa ensuite de le torturer, posant un dernier baiser sur son nombril avant de descendre plus bas...bien plus bas.

Ses mains le débarrassèrent hâtivement de son pantalon qui retomba sur ses chevilles. Au point où il en était, Castiel n'était plus capable d'émettre d'autres sons que des gémissements fiévreux. Il voulait que le chasseur s'empare de lui, qu'il le fasse sien...il aurait été capable de tout donner en cet instant pour lui appartenir corps et âme. Baissant les yeux, l'ange retint son souffle déjà difficile lorsque Dean lui accorda un sourire carnassier puis lui ôta son boxer.

Dean savait théoriquement comment faire et bien que ce soit la première fois, il n'eut pas un instant d'hésitation. Sans plus de préambule, sa langue gourmande s'enroula entour de la virilité de son ange. Faisant glisser la fine peau à l'aide de ses mains, le chasseur vint ensuite goûter cette extrémité si douce et si sensible. Une suite de vagues brûlantes d'un plaisir brut remontant le long des reins de Castiel, il dut se faire violence pour garder les yeux ouverts. L'ange se reteint à un meuble pour ne pas tomber et, rendu fou par la caresse qui ne faisait que s'accentuer, il poussa une suite de plaintes qui allaient certainement réveiller la maison toute entière.

De son côté, Dean n'avait jamais éprouvé tant de bonheur à déguster quelque chose. A peine ses lèvres s'étaient-elles posées sur le membre de Castiel, qu'il avait éprouvé l'envie de s'en emparer, gourmand. Dépassé, l'ange sentit ses hanches se perdre dans d'incontrôlables soubresauts et alors que tout son corps s'enflammait, quelque chose en lui explosa, rependant une telle vague de jouissance qu'il se cogna violemment la tête contre le mur lorsqu'il la rejeta en arrière. Épuisé, Castiel s'écroula entre les bras de Dean qui s'était relevé. Le chasseur caressa le visage ruisselant de sueur de son ange et l'embrassa longuement.

« Je t'aime », lui déclara soudain Castiel.

Ces mots passèrent inlassablement dans son esprit et quelque chose en Dean se brisa, laissant échapper un sentiment puissant, nouveau...incroyablement euphorisant. Jamais de toute sa vie il ne s'était sentit aussi comblé. Il était capable d'accomplir des miracles entre ses bras qui l'enlaçaient à l'étouffer. Il avait envie de sauter partout, de crier sa joie, de danser...mais il se contenta d'embrasser cet homme qui l'aimait. Castiel sourit tout contre la bouche de Dean et un seul regard suffit.

L'ange se laissa alors diriger jusqu'à au lit, son visage étant recouverts de baisers. Dean l'y fit tomber et sans plus de préambule, arracha presque ses vêtements. Castiel sourit avant que Dean ne fonde sur ses lèvres, ses mains caressant son corps de nouveau fiévreux. Ses doigts se perdirent sur sa chute de hanche, caressant sa peau charnue, s'amusant à le faire frissonner en taquinant ces points qu'il savait stratégique. Castiel se cambra en poussant un petit cri lorsque Dean chatouilla le bombé de ses fesses. Le chasseur rit quand son ange riposta, sa paume glissant lentement dans son dos, suivant la ligne de sa colonne vertébrale pour s'arrêter au plus près de ses chaires les plus intimes.

« Cela à quelque chose d'énervant, » haleta l'ange à l'oreille de Dean avant d'en profiter pour mordiller son lobe.

« De quoi ? » s'enquit le chasseur, sa main libre se plaçant sous la nuque de Castiel.

« Le fait que tu sois si doué pour ce genre de choses. Comment veux-tu que je garde un semblant de contrôle lorsque tu me fais ça ? »

Alors que son ange parlait, le chasseur laissa ses lèvres picorer sa gorge de baisers avant de lui faire de nouveau face pour ajouter, une lueur coquine dans le regard :

« Quand je te fais ça ? »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dean laissa ses doigts s'aventurer plus bas sur le corps de Castiel, venant toucher son intimité extrêmement sensible à la caresse. Se mordant la lèvre, son visage bouleversé par l'éclat de plaisir qui le saisit, l'ange acquiesça dans un souffle. Castiel s'offrit à son amant, écartant ses cuisses pour qu'il puisse trouver plus facilement le chemin qui les mènerait au sommet du bonheur. Dean porta rapidement son index à sa bouche, l'humidifiant assez pour ne pas blesser l'ange. Castiel se tortilla sous lui, son bas ventre venant langoureusement se frotter contre le sien, l'incitant à reprendre là où il s'était arrêté. Gémissant à cause de la douloureuse frustration qui s'emparait peu à peu de lui au contact de la virilité dressée de Castiel, Dean revint et inséra lentement un doigt en lui. L'ange ouvrit la bouche dans un cri sourd puis écarquilla les yeux, bougeant légèrement ses hanches. Le chasseur en ajouta un deuxième avant d'entamer un va-et-vient qui se fit de plus en plus vigoureux. Castiel enlaça Dean, s'accrochant à son corps comme si sa vie en dépendait, perdant toute notion de décence sous les divines attentions qu'il lui procurait. Un râle plus fort que les autres sortit Dean de sa bulle de bonheur et il observa un instant Castiel. Rarement il l'avait trouvé aussi beau qu'à cet instant précis, déraisonnant complètement entre ses bras.

Tout deux savaient que cette fois-ci, ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Mais Castiel était-il vraiment prêt à s'offrir à lui ? N'avait-il pas peur ? N'allait-il pas trop vite ? L'ange mit fin à ses interrogations lorsque qu'il lui souffla:

« Tu ne terniras pas ma grâce Dean. L'amour est censé la sublimer au contraire. »

Le chasseur n'avait à présent plus envie de faire durer les choses, il voulait prouver à Castiel à quel point il l'aimait le plus vite possible. Ainsi, il retira ses doigts de l'intimité de son amant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Fais moi l'amour Dean... » le supplia Castiel d'une voix tellement sensuelle que Dean se sentit devenir encore plus viril.

Comment pouvait-il résister à une telle demande ? Dean lui accorda un sourire, pendant que Castiel entourait ses hanches de ses jambes. Le chasseur eut soudain peur de ne pas être capable de lui faire l'amour...de le blesser.

« Tu...tu es sur ? » s'inquiéta Dean, dévisageant son partenaire au plus près.

Mais le regard suppliant de l'ange lui redonna confiance. Il l'aimait. Il voulait ne faire qu'un avec lui. Dean se positionna alors puis commença lentement à aller plus avant. Castiel caressa son visage et le chasseur le pénétra jusqu'à la garde d'un seul mouvement de hanche. Le souffle de l'ange se coupa sous le coup de la douleur et il retint le cri qui s'en allait déchirer sa gorge. Mais les lèvres de Dean l'apaisèrent alors qu'il laissait Castiel s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Puis, lorsque l'ange lui accorda un baiser passionné, le chasseur commença doucement à aller et venir, remplaçant le mal par une sensation plus douce. Dean ne pouvait éluder la morsure délicieuse qui saisit tout son corps. L'intimité de Castiel était douce, chaude et extrêmement serrée, ne rendant ses gestes que plus délicieux. Leurs yeux ne purent se quitter, l'un observant les traits de l'autre se troubler, se bouleverser au rythme des mouvements de Dean. Enfouissant un instant sa tête dans le cou du chasseur, l'ange dévora sa peau tendre de baisers avant d'y enfoncer ses dents pour ne pas crier lorsqu'il accéléra la cadence.

Mais bientôt, Castiel ne fut plus capable de raisonner ni de faire autre chose que gémir. Retombant sur l'oreiller, il sourit à Dean, tout simplement heureux.

Castiel subit ensuite les assauts toujours plus passionnés de Dean, incapable de contrôler les vagues de jouissance qui saisissaient tout son être; de la racine de ses cheveux où la main du chasseur s'emparait de chaque mèche dans des gestes rendus saccadés par le plaisir, jusqu'à la pointe de ses doigts de pieds; perdus dans le dos de son vigoureux amant. Jamais encore il n'avait éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi fort. De sentir Dean mouvoir en son sein lui apportait plus de plaisir que tout les miracles divins auxquels il avait assisté. Il aimait plus que tout le frottement de son corps chaud sur le sien, le grain de sa peau sous ses doigts, le goût de ses lèvres prisonnières des siennes. Le chasseur poussa un soupir plus aigu que les autres, ses yeux embués toujours encrés dans ceux de son ange. Castiel lui sourit puis suréleva sa tête pour l'embrasser. Les muscles bandés de Dean roulaient sous l'effort et l'ange s'amusa à en caresser la forme du bout des doigts. C'était si doux, tendre et passionné à la fois. Jamais une union de leur avait parut plus complète, plus évidente. Tout n'était qu'effleurement, sensualité, chaleur et souffles entremêlés, leurs corps s'épousant parfaitement. Arrivé au point culminant, Castiel supplia le chasseur de mettre fin à la divine torture qu'il lui imposait. Mais Dean n'en fit rien, étouffant ses gémissements dans un baiser enflammé. Sa langue voyageait dans sa bouche alors que le chasseur allait toujours plus loin, toujours plus vite, faisant presque hurler son partenaire à chaque fois qu'il heurtait cette zone d'extrême jouissance en lui.

Dean refusait que cela se termine. Il désirait faire durer cet instant le plus longtemps possible. Lui et son ange, l'un contre l'autre, se donnant mutuellement du plaisir...c'était délicieux. Seulement il lut dans le regard de l'ange qu'il lui imposait un rythme trop intense et que cela devenait insoutenable pour lui. Saisissant la virilité de Castiel qui reposait entre leurs deux ventres, le chasseur la caressa rapidement, embrasant les reins de son amant. Le plaisir de l'ange fut tellement violent que ses hanches décollèrent du lit, amenant Dean au bord du gouffre. Continuant inlassablement à aller et venir en Castiel, l'emportant tellement loin qu'il crut s'envoler, Dean fut également vaincu par le bonheur sans égal qui enflamma la moindre parcelle de son être.

Ils s'effondrèrent l'un contre l'autre, hors d'haleine, mais comblés. Le chasseur revint sur le dos, les bras en croix, tentant vainement de reprendre son souffle. Castiel passa une main sur son visage, comme pour se forcer à revenir sur Terre, puis se tourna vers Dean, un grand sourire aux lèvres. De petites cernes violettes coloraient le contour des yeux du chasseur.

« Viens là... » souffla Castiel en l'attirant contre lui.

Dean se laissa aller contre le torse de l'ange, enfouissant son visage au creux de son cou rougit par un trop plein de baisers, respirant son odeur qu'il chérissait tant. Déjà la fatigue se faisait sentir.

« Dors, tu es épuisé. Je veille sur toi...toujours, » promit Castiel, l'une de ses mains venant se perdre dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se posait sur sa hanche.

Dean s'endormit en quelques minutes. Castiel l'observa, serein. Quoi qu'avait pu dire ces aînés sur l'amour physique, cela n'avait rien de dégradant et de sale à ses yeux. Où était le vice face à tant de sincérité et de beauté ?

Les enseignements de Dieu prônaient l'amour et Castiel découvrait que sous toutes ses formes, cette émotion était la plus belle et la plus pure. Elle était la plus magnifique création de son père.

THE END

* * *

Voilà! Qu'en dites-vous ? Je veux votre avis sur cette scène en particulier.

**Résumé: Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu le slash, sachez que pour faire court, Dean et Castiel se sont avoué leur amour. De ce fait, Dean a brisé la malédiction et est redevenu un homme. Il en a profité tout de suite en emmenant notre ange préféré au 7ème ciel!**

Merci pour vos reviews et encouragements! J'espère écrire une nouvelle fanfiction Dean/Cas assez rapidement.

A bientôt!

Lilas.


End file.
